Sunlight
by KingRayden
Summary: Twilight returns to the equestria girls realm, however she's in for a higher bargain than she thought.


/-/  
/ Sunlight²/ Story: Sunlight²/ by Rayden G/-/

Dear Twilight,  
It's been a while, huh? I hope this letter doesn't hit you too out of the blue. Sorry for being so quiet these past few months. We've been so busy over here, what with finals, graduation... I've barely had time to take the diary out, let alone write you a letter.  
But now that we're on summer vacation, I'd like to redeem myself by making you an offer: how would you like to come visit us here on Earth? I'll let you stay in my apartment, I'll pay for all your meals, and I'll even buy you a whole new wardrobe (well, maybe Rarity will help with that). And you won't even have to worry about stopping some sort of magic apocalypse this time! Just us girls hanging out.  
And I guess I should also mention... there's another reason I want you to stop by. I have a girlfriend! Shocking, right? It turns out some girls actually like leather jacket-fanatics with hair the color of bacon.  
I seriously think you two are gonna get along great. Not that you have to worry, of course. I mean, you are the Princess of Friendship, right? You two are gonna love each other.  
Get back to me when you can. We'll be waiting!  
Love,  
Sunset

"Oh goodness, oh goodness—do I look alright?" Twilight asked, hopping from hoof to hoof and darting from mirror to mirror. "Any knots in my mane? Did I wash out all the shampoo? Oh, Goddesses above, how do I smell?" She lifted a foreleg up high and sniffed her armpit. "I can't smell anything. Is that good or bad?"  
"Probably good," Spike said, sitting in the corner with a comic book. "Especially considering you usually reek of dusty old books."  
"You say that like it's a bad thing," Twilight said with a pout. "But I'm being serious here, Spike! How do I look? Am I ready?"  
"You look fine!" Spike said. He put down his comic. "And besides, it's not like you're traveling to some unexplored jungle or something. You're going to the human world! You don't think they have showers there?" He paused. "Wait, they do, right? I don't remember."  
"I hope so," Twilight said, sighing. "Although I don't know how you would clean one of those strange human bodies without magic."  
"You'll figure it out." Spike jumped out of his seat and pushed Twilight towards the door. "Now, c'mon! Sunset's waiting for you."  
Twilight stepped to the side, letting Spike fall to the floor. "You sure seem eager for me to leave. Got anything big planned?"  
"Not really. Just excited that you're finally letting me stay home by myself!"  
The two headed down the stairs into the basement where Twilight kept the Crystal Mirror. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" Twilight asked. "I'm sure Fluttershy or Applejack would be happy to check in on you occasionally."  
"No!" Spike said, jolting up straight. "I'm, like, the most adult adult to ever be an adult! I can handle myself just fine."  
"Right," Twilight said with a smirk. "That's why you spent last night puking up ice cream?"  
"Hey, part of being an adult is making mistakes. Eating three buckets of cookie dough ice cream in one sitting was a mistake."  
"Well, it's very mature of you to admit that," Twilight said, chuckling. "In any case, I suppose I won't be gone long, and you know what to do if there's ever an emergency, right?"  
Spike nodded. "Run and get one of our friends. Except for Pinkie, because she'll freak out and make things worse. Or Rainbow Dash, because she'll also freak out and make things worse. Or Rarity, because she'll also freak out and make things worse. Or Fluttershy, because she'll faint." He paused. "So, Applejack."  
Twilight nodded. "Exactly."  
The Crystal Mirror sat at the back of the room, pressed against a wall. Its glass surface flickered with arcane magic, untold power connecting the two worlds. Twilight could feel its energy like static in her mane.  
"I'll see you later," Twilight said, stepping up to the portal. "Stay out of trouble, okay?"  
"I will. Have a good time with the humans!" said Spike. "And tell the dog Spike I said hi!"  
Taking a deep breath, Twilight braced herself, then stepped into the mirror.  
The universe swirled around her in a blinding void. The magic of the portal seeped into her skin, wrapping around her bones. She felt her legs elongate and her horn disappear. Her wings faded away. Twilight's mind spun and spun, twirling around like a top until the flashing lights faded away and she felt gravity reclaim her.  
Twilight let out a yelp and shut her eyes tight—but the impact never came. Twilight edged open an eye and found the night sky, hundreds of twinkling stars, and a familiar set of blue eyes.  
"Hey there," Sunset said, holding Twilight in her arms. "Have a nice trip?"  
"Sunset!" Twilight yipped, taking Sunset's hand in her own. She let Sunset help her up to her feet, but as soon as Sunset let go Twilight's knees buckled under her. Twilight lumbered over to the Wondercolts Statue and leaned against one of the non-magical walls. "Sorry. Always takes me a minute or two to adjust."  
"It's fine," said Sunset, waving Twilight off. She chuckled. "And besides, it's not like I'm any better. Last week I visited Applejack's farm, and I spent about five minutes talking to one of her cows before I remembered it couldn't speak back." She sighed. "I thought she was just a good listener."  
Twilight laughed. Balancing herself upright, Twilight glanced around the Canterlot High courtyard. Everything looked the same as the last time she had visited, albeit with no students milling about. In fact, Sunset was the only one there to greet her—albeit in a full suit, for some reason.  
"Where are the others?" Twilight asked. "You said they wanted to hang out, right?"  
"Yeah, but..." Sunset shrugged. "I kinda didn't tell them you were coming tonight. I hope you don't mind, but I really wanted some time alone with you. Well, you and my girlfriend. Like I said in my letter: just us girls hanging out."  
"Oh." Twilight furrowed her brows a bit at that, but quickly brushed the confusion away. "So where is she? I can't wait to meet her."  
Sunset grinned. "I managed to score the three of us a table at Le Poulet Brûlé, the best restaurant in the friggin' state. She's gonna meet us there."  
That explains Sunset's suit, Twilight thought. She clapped her hands. "Ooh, human fine dining! Sounds fascinating." Twilight's excitement wilted a bit, however, when she glanced down at her outfit: the same knee-high socks, blue blouse, and lopsided bowtie as always. She rubbed her arm. "I think I might be a bit underdressed."  
"I've got you covered." Sunset reached into her pocket and pulled out a set of keys. "Come to my car; I got you a present." She walked off.  
"A car?" Twilight asked, following after. "What in the world is a 'car?'"

"Sunset?" Twilight said, gripping her seat. "Could you maybe slow—eep!—slow down a bit?"  
Sunset shot her a sideways glance. "I'm only driving, like, twenty miles per hour."  
"That's still quite fast, all things considered," Twilight said. She jumped when another car passed them. "Especially considering we're sitting in a massive hunk of roaring metal..."  
"Don't worry so much!" Sunset reached out the window to pat the side of her rusted car. "Sure, it's a bit of a junker, but this car hasn't let me down yet. And I've never even gotten a speeding ticket!"  
Twilight nodded, but held onto her seatbelt. "Sure."  
Sunset chuckled. "Remind me to never show you my motorcycle." She motioned towards the big brown bag that sat on the dashboard in front of Twilight. "When you're done being terrified, why don't you check out your present? It'll be good to take a look at it before we get to the restaurant."  
Taking a deep breath to beat down her carsickness, Twilight grabbed the bag and looked inside. At once, any apprehension she had disappeared. "Oh my gosh!" she said, reaching inside. She pulled out the wrapping paper, and with it came an elegant red gown, which twinkled under the passing streetlights. Its fabric felt as soft as clouds. And at the bottom of the bag sat a pair of high heels, just as crimson as the dress.  
"Like the outfit?" Sunset asked. "It's a Rarity original! I paid her to make it special, just for you."  
"Sunset, this is amazing!" Twilight said. She pulled the rest of the gown out and laid it across her lap. It had no straps, and halfway down cut to the side, so it would only cover one leg. "I don't think anypony has ever bought something this beautiful for me."  
"Anything for you, Twi." Sunset pulled up to a red light, then touched Twilight's shoulder. "You deserve it."  
Twilight's cheeks went hot at Sunset's gentle touch. "Oh," she stammered, voice tight. "That's... thank you." Sunset held her position until the light changed, then went back to the steering wheel. Twilight took a moment to calm herself, then picked up the dress again. "As soon as we get to the restaurant, I'll pop into the bathroom and change."  
"You can change right here if you want," Sunset said. A sparkle in her eye, she glanced over at Twilight. "Just take off your clothes, throw them in the back."  
"Huh?" Twilight looked around; they were driving through a crowded area, surrounded by pedestrians and other cars. "Won't someone see me?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
"I thought nudity was frowned upon here."  
"Don't be such a worrywart!" Sunset said. "You're fine. No one will mind if you strip in my car."  
Twilight frowned, uncertainty plaguing her thoughts. She wasn't any stranger to nudity of course, but somehow getting naked in this body felt... strange. Strange and wrong.  
But Sunset says it's okay. Surely she knows more about the culture of this world than me.  
With just a moment's more of hesitation, Twilight took off her bowtie, then her shoes and socks, then unbuttoned her shirt. The car's air conditioner nipped at her bare legs, her exposed stomach. She threw everything into the back seat, then undid her skirt, so she was sitting in the front seat in nothing but her underwear.  
A sudden urge to duck out of sight struck Twilight. She couldn't see the eyes of anyone on the street, but she felt their heat on her bra, studying every inch of her bulging breasts. At least they couldn't see her frilled blue panties, or they way they rode up and outlined her... private parts perfectly.  
She sighed and picked up her new dress.  
"Take off your underwear."  
"Huh?" Twilight asked, taken aback.  
Sunset stared at her, a tight smile on her lips. "C'mon, take them off. That dress is made to be naked underneath."  
"Really?" Twilight slipped a hesitant finger under her bra strap. "I'm not sure about this."  
"It'll make you way sexier," Sunset said.  
The heat in Twilight's cheeks returned. She spent a moment sputtering over her words, then closed her eyes tight. Sexy, she thought. Sexy is good, right? Sexy is good, yeah. That's what Rarity says, at least.  
Twilight pulled down her bra straps, letting the garment fall away. Her nipples already stuck out, erect in the cold air. She brought an arm up to cover them, but put it down just as quickly. What are you so embarrassed about? she asked herself as they hit a bump in the road and her breasts jiggled. Her skin burned under Sunset's eyes. Nothing wrong with being naked. Nothing.  
"Panties too," Sunset said. They stopped at a red light, and Sunset turned her whole body towards Twilight.  
So why am I so scared to take off my underwear?  
"Right," Twilight said, grabbing her waistband. Chest thudding, Twilight lifted her legs, then pulled. Her panties peeled away from her sweat-soaked crotch slowly. She slid her underwear down her legs, until they sat in a pile at her feet, then kicked them off and tossed them into the backseat.  
Sunset had gotten a front row view of the whole thing, and now she stared at Twilight's glistening pussy with a light in her eyes.  
Twilight hunched over in her seat, completely exposed, crotch tingling. "Can I put on my dress now?"  
"Sure," Sunset said without a pause. She drove on. "You don't have to ask me permission."  
That lingered in Twilight's mind. She's completely right. Why did I feel the need to ask her?  
Twilight slipped on the dress and gripped her seatbelt again. This was going to be a strange night.

"Your Highness," Sunset said, bowing as she opened the car door for Twilight. They had parked just across the street from the restaurant.  
"Thanks," said Twilight. Her head still spun a bit, but she managed to shake the feeling off—Probably just carsickness again—and stand up.  
The crimson dress looked just as beautiful on Twilight's body as it did off. Under the street lamps, she sparkled and shimmered. Her sharp heels clacked against the pavement. She looked amazing... and yet, she couldn't help but stumble. Not only were the heels hard to walk in, but whenever she moved too fast, the one-legged gown would shift and almost reveal her bare womanhood. Her boobs bounced with every other step. She couldn't imagine that the dress was very hard to take off—whether it be by her hands or someone else's.  
While Sunset locked the car, Twilight pressed her legs together. Calm yourself. Deep breaths, deep breaths.  
"So, where's your girlfriend?" Twilight asked.  
Sunset squinted looked across the street at the restaurant. "She's right... there!" She pointed at a figure standing across the street, back turned, wearing an outfit just like Twilight's, only blue. Sunset and Twilight crossed the street together.  
All the while, Twilight screwed up her brows. This mystery girlfriend looked frighteningly familiar from afar, and even more so as they got closer. Lavender skin, dark purple and pink hair?  
No, thought Twilight. It couldn't be.  
Just a few feet away, the human Twilight Sparkle turned around and grinned. "Hello!" she said, adjusting her glasses.  
"Twilight Sparkle?" said Twilight Sparkle.  
Sunset nodded. "Hey, bitch."  
The pony Twilight gasped. "Sunset, what are you—"  
Human Twilight giggled. "Hey, cutie pie."  
Sunset leaned forward and grabbed her girlfriend hard by the wrist. The human Twilight winced, but before she could make a sound Sunset kissed her. The two of them locked lips, holding each other tight.  
Pony Twilight looked on, her stomach raging with some strange mix of horror and curiosity. Sunset was snogging Twilight Sparkle—but not her. Her counterpart. Who just happened to look and sound the same. Totally normal. Nothing confusing about it.  
It took her a moment to realize Sunset was pointing at her. "You," Sunset said, a small spat of saliva trailing from her lips. "From now on, you're Princess Twilight." She kissed her girlfriend again. "And you'll just be Twilight."  
Princess Twilight bristled a bit. Who was Sunset to decide what she should be called? And why did she have to take the qualifier? She was just as much Twilight Sparkle as her human version.  
She's just trying to make things less complicated, Princess Twilight's mind assured her. You're in another dimension. When in Roam, do as the Roamans do.  
She shook off the annoyance and tried to put on a smile. "So, you two are... dating?"  
"Heck yeah we are!" Sunset said, wrapping an arm around Twilight. "After the Friendship Games, Twi transferred to CHS, and we just clicked. A month later we're going on our first date. We're perfect together." She held Twilight close. "Right?"  
Twilight nodded and murmured her agreement.  
Sunset gave Twilight a swift spank. "Louder."  
"Yes!" Twilight said, voice quivering. She folded her hands in front of her crotch. "Just perfect."  
Sunset laughed and patted Twilight's ass. "Doesn't hurt that she's the hottest girl in town."  
"Mhm." Princess Twilight forced a nod. "Of course."  
With that, Sunset took Twilight's hand and walked toward the restaurant's entrance. She motioned for Princess Twilight to follow after. They walked up to a finely dressed waitress standing at the entrance. "I have a reservation," Sunset said, head high. "The name is Shimmer." The waitress checked her book, then led them into the building.  
Princess Twilight marveled at the decor. Intricate sketches of angels and goddesses covered the walls, and sparkling chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Their waitress led them through dining room after dining room, wading past finely-dressed couples and even finer looking food.  
Their table sat at the back of the restaurant, resting against a wall. Princess Twilight thanked the waitress and took her seat. Twilight pulled out a chair and stepped aside to let Sunset sit down.  
"Thank you," Sunset said to her girlfriend. She smirked and grabbed Twilight's boobs. "I swear, you are so hot. I just wanna rip that little dress off and fuck you, right here in front of everyone."  
Twilight nodded, cheeks pink. "Mhm."  
"Are you wearing panties?"  
"No," Twilight said. "You told me not to."  
"Let me check," Sunset said.  
Princess Twilight gaped as Sunset slipped her hand under Twilight's gown, right between her legs. Twilight flinched at her touch, but didn't move away. The inspection lasted for five seconds, six, seven... Sunset had a fire in her eyes as she just kept touching Twilight, ignoring her squeaks.  
"Yep," Sunset finally said, moving away. "No panties. Good girl." She motioned to the only empty chair. "Now sit." Twilight followed the order. When she reached for her menu, Sunset snatched it away from her. Twilight didn't make any protest.  
That got a real frown out of Princess Twilight. How could Sunset treat her girlfriend so brazenly, so disrespectfully? This wasn't the Sunset that Princess Twilight knew.  
When she was sure Sunset was busy with the menus, Princess Twilight grabbed a pen out of a passing waiter's pocket and wrote a small message on her napkin: "Are you okay?" She slid it across the table to Twilight.  
Twilight read the note and furrowed her brows. "Huh?" she said out loud. "What do you mean, am I okay?"  
Princess Twilight held back a curse as Sunset dropped her menu. "What's going on?" She took the napkin from Twilight. "What does this mean?" The couple stared at Princess Twilight.  
"Uh, um—" Princess Twilight spluttered, rubbing her arm. Suddenly the room seemed unbearably hot. "It's nothing, really. But the two of you, your relationship, it... it seems a bit, you know. Aggressive."  
A moment of silence passed. Then, Sunset burst out laughing. Twilight settled for a tiny giggle.  
"What?" Princess Twilight asked. "What's so funny?"  
"I'm sorry," Sunset said. "I got so caught up in giving you your present and driving you here that I completely forgot to explain about my relationship with Twilight."  
"I'm perfectly fine, Princess." Twilight placed her hand on Sunset's. "I'm not being abused."  
Sunset smiled. "This is just how we show affection, y'know?"  
Princess Twilight stared. "Uh, no. I don't really know."  
"It's totally normal," Sunset said. "They call it 'BDSM.' Twilight here does everything I say, no matter what. And in exchange, I reward her."  
"Reward her?"  
"Yeah. Fancy food, nice clothes, amazing sex."  
Twilight blushed, but nodded.  
Sunset laughed again and pulled Twilight closer to her. "She's my precious little bitch, and I love her."  
"Um. Well..." Princess Twilight rubbed the back of her head. "As long as everything's okay. Sorry for intruding."  
Twilight waved her off. "It's fine. We're sorry for not telling you."  
The conversation ended just in time for their waitress to arrive. Sure enough, Sunset ordered for herself, then for Twilight. Princess Twilight spent so much time wallowing in confusion that when it came time for her to order, she had no idea what to say. She quickly blurted out the same of the first thing she saw on the menu—some strange dish called foie gras—and put on a smile. The waitress headed off, then came back a moment later to pour wine for the table. She didn't comment on the purple and nerdy clones she was serving.  
The trio went quiet. Princess Twilight kept her gaze low, pointed straight down at her silverware.  
So: Sunset was dating her identical counterpart. Not only that, but having sex with her identical counterpart. Princess Twilight could imagine herself—or someone that looked just like her—naked, pinned to a bed by Sunset's strong arms. She could imagine Sunset spreading her wide open, eating her out until she was raw.  
Princess Twilight shook the thought away. This wasn't some trashy porno magazine! So Sunset and Twilight were sexually active. So what? It didn't matter to Princess Twilight. Didn't matter that Sunset called her exact counterpart the hottest girl in town... or that Sunset had ordered her to strip naked in the car.  
Heat flashed through Princess Twilight's face. She grabbed her wine and took a long swig.  
But she nearly choked when she saw Sunset smirking right at her, the same fire in her eyes that she had when fingering Twilight.  
"So, sweetie," said Sunset, taking Twilight's hand but keeping her eyes on the Princess. "How was work?"  
"Oh, work was fine," Twilight said, smiling wide. "We had a big book drive last week, so I got to spend most of the day shelving, and you know how much I love that." Seeing Princess Twilight's eyes light up at the mention of books, Twilight added, "I volunteer at a library during the day. Not paid, but it looks good on my resume."  
"Yeah, it's not really work, is it?" Sunset asked. "More like fun."  
"Mm-hm!" Twilight said. "Absolutely—"  
"Especially when you spend most of the day masturbating," Sunset said.  
Twilight went rigid. Princess Twilight's fantasies returned.  
"What?" Sunset said, glancing between her two shocked companions. "It's true."  
"Um." Twilight squirmed, unable to look at the Princess. "What Sunset is saying is—"  
"I'm speaking," Sunset interrupted, pressing a finger into Twilight's lips. Sunset leaned forward, eyes boring right into the Princess' soul. "You should see her when she's 'working.' She'll sit behind the front desk and touch herself when no one's looking. Heck, she'll do it when they are looking. She gets off on it." Sunset chuckled. "It's easy, especially considering I don't let her wear panties to work anymore."  
Princess Twilight gripped the table, unable to muster up a word.  
"Then I'll text her in the middle of the day," continued Sunset. "I'll ask her to take pictures and send them to me. She'll spread herself wide open, or stick a finger in her own ass, all for me." She turned to Twilight, who was shaking. "Do you have your phone with you?"  
"No," stuttered Twilight.  
Sunset clicked her tongue. "Too bad. You know how much I love looking at your wet little cunt."  
Princess Twilight glanced over at Twilight, only to catch the briefest glimpse of a smile. The Princess' emotions whirled like a hurricane—she had no idea what was real and what was roleplay. All she knew was the tingle between her legs.  
Stop it, body! she yelled at herself. This isn't fun!  
"In fact," Sunset said, touching Twilight's arm, "maybe I want a look right now." She reached down into Twilight's lap.  
The Princess couldn't see where Sunset's hand went under the table, but from the way Twilight squeaked, she could assume. Twilight closed her eyes and scrunched up her face, pressing herself into her seat. Her hands opened and closed next to her, grasping at the leather seats. Princess Twilight had to resist every urge to lean over and take a look. She imagined Sunset's nimble fingers digging deep into Twilight's glistening pink sex, touching Twilight in ways the Princess could only dream of.  
"You like that?" Sunset whispered, moving her hand faster. "Huh? Tell me."  
"I..." Twilight panted. "Sunset—!"  
"Yeah." Sunset licked her lips. "That's nice."  
Princess Twilight's knees knocked together. She fingered the tablecloth, wringing it between her hands.  
"Aah," Twilight exhaled when Sunset finally pulled away. Sunset giggled and lifted her glistening fingers to Twilight's lips. The meek girl took them into her mouth and licked them clean.  
When she was finished, Twilight took a hard swallow and squeaked out, "Sunset, sweetie, could I go to the bathroom?"  
Sunset sipped her drink. "No."  
Princess Twilight forced herself to stop shaking. She wanted to go to the bathroom, too—she needed air. She felt as if she were tumbling through a dream world, some sort of twisted fantasy filled by her most lecherous thoughts.  
This couldn't be right. This couldn't be 'normal.'  
Yet, just as she mustered up the courage to say something, their waitress returned. She laid three steaming plates down on the table, one for each woman. Sunset thanked the waitress, Twilight nodded, and Princess Twilight stared at her food. A beige-brown slab covered in sauce and vegetables stared back at her. It looked kind of like a hayburger, but smelled much stronger.  
"Excuse me," Princess Twilight said, touching the waitress' arm. "What is this?"  
"Your order," said the waitress. "Foie gras."  
Princess Twilight blinked.  
The waitress frowned. "Duck liver."  
"Duck—?" Princess Twilight said, cringing into her seat. She took in a gulp of air, eyes locked on the slimy pile of meat. "Oh."  
"Is something wrong?" asked the waitress. "Would you like me to take it back?"  
"No, no." Princess Twilight swallowed her nausea and put on a grin. "It looks delicious." Shrugging, the waitress walked away and left Princess Twilight to deal with her food. She picked up her fork—but couldn't bring herself to stab what remained of what had surely been an innocent duckling. She could already hear Fluttershy fainting. Princess Twilight moved the meat to one side and kept the vegetables.  
Next to her, Twilight giggled through a mouth full of food (not just food, but steak). When the Princess shot her a narrow-eyed glower, she covered her face.  
Sunset smirked over a plate of salad. "Sorry," she said. "Probably should have warned you."  
Princess Twilight shook her head. "It's what I get for never taking a Prench class."  
"Lemme guess: Celestia made you take Griffonic instead?"  
"Yeah," said Princess Twilight. She furrowed her brows. "How did you know?"  
"She did the same to me," Sunset said. She laughed. "Always loved her ancient Griffon fairy tales."  
"Did she have you take piano lessons, too?"  
"Yep," Sunset said. She swirled her wine and smiled. "I swear, sometimes it seemed like she cared more about me becoming a musician than a scholar."  
"I didn't know you could play piano," Twilight said.  
Sunset snorted. "Eh, I prefer the guitar. I never really liked the piano." She gave an exaggerated sigh. "But I didn't have much of a choice, y'know? Celestia said I had to learn an instrument, and it was either the piano or—"  
"The tuba!" Princess Twilight blurted out at the same time as Sunset. The two locked eyes for a split second before bursting into laughter.  
Twilight simpered. "Who knew you were such a prodigy?"  
"Look who's talking!" Sunset said with a chuckle. She shook her head. "And besides, that was a long time ago. I haven't thought of those piano lessons in years."  
"Yeah," said Princess Twilight in a shrinking voice. "It really was a long time ago, huh?"  
Sunset touched Twilight's arm. "Maybe I can play for you later." Twilight's cheeks went pink. Sunset turned back to the Princess. "Anyway, yeah, food. Meat sucks. Want some of my salad?"  
Princess Twilight shook her head. "No, there's no reason you should have to go hungry for me."  
"Don't worry, they give big portions here." Sunset leaned over the table and scraped half of her plate onto Twilight's. "There. Now eat up! Don't want our guest spending the night hungry."  
"Mmhmm," Twilight murmured through a mouthful of murdered cow.  
Princess Twilight smiled gratefully and dug into her meal.  
A comfortable silence overtook the trio as they ate. For the first time since sitting down, Princess Twilight actually found herself feeling not totally weirded out and confused. Not just that, but happy. It had been really nice of Sunset to share her food like that. Sunset was a good friend.  
A good friend who gets off on humiliating her girlfriend, her thoughts reminded her. Humiliating and using her girlfriend.  
Princess Twilight stared into her wine. What would she do in her human counterpart's place? What if she were the one Sunset was dominating? Surely she would run away, or at the very least tell Sunset to stop. She would never put up with Sunset treating her like a sex object.  
...Right?  
She would, wouldn't she? After all, this was weird. Sunset had no right to embarrass Twilight like she had.  
But then, why was Twilight smiling, laughing? Flirting with Sunset? Was she enjoying this? The Princess knew that her counterpart was a smart girl—a genius even. Maybe she found it pleasant...? Maybe she liked being fingered in public, or being forced to strip in cars. Maybe she liked Sunset rewarding her with sex. Maybe she liked the feeling of Sunset's fingers sliding up her thighs, along her clit, deep into her most sensitive areas.  
The tingle between Princess Twilight's legs returned. She tried to push it away, but the images flashing through her head were too strong.  
Princess Twilight couldn't ignore her body anymore. She liked this. She wanted to be in Twilight's place.  
Calm down. She chomped on her salad. You're just hungry. Take a deep breath. Relax. She pondered a leaf of spinach. At least the food is good.  
The three ate their meal quietly. Every once in a while, Princess Twilight would feel Sunset moving her legs under the table, followed by a small 'eep' from Twilight. Princess Twilight wanted to watch whatever they were doing, but couldn't find a conspicuous way to do it.  
When they finally finished, Sunset crossed her fingers and grinned at Princess Twilight. "Enjoy your meal?"  
"Absolutely," said the Princess, dabbing at the sides of her mouth with a napkin. "I didn't think you could get vegetables this fresh in the human world." She paused, then shot Twilight a sheepish grin. "Uh, no offense."  
"None taken," Twilight said. "You're right. Fresh produce is rare here, especially in a big city like Canterlot. Expensive, too."  
"Tell me about it." Sunset leaned back and folded her hands behind her head. "This is the priciest joint in town. You'd think we were actually in Prance."  
"Oh, goodness." Princess Twilight placed a hand over her heart. "You really didn't have to do this for me."  
"It's no problem. I'm happy to do it." Sunset offered both girls a wink. "I love treating Twilight. Both of you."  
Twilight tittered. "It's nice having someone who treats me so well."  
Her words echoed in Princess Twilight's head. As royalty, Princess Twilight had always refused to be given special treatment—she wouldn't even hire a maid. But as she sat in that five-star restaurant, her fancy clothes and even fancier food all given for free, she couldn't help but feel the slightest pang of envy.  
For a silent moment, the Princess imagined what it would be like to switch places with her doppelgänger. She imagined being taken out this all the time. Every night a new restaurant, a new experience, all by the side of a beautiful woman. Where did Sunset even get this money? Princess Twilight didn't know—and, honestly, she didn't care. Not as long as Sunset kept treating her like she treated Twilight.  
And all she'd have to do is follow Sunset's every order, serve her every lustful whim...  
Is that so bad...?  
"Miss?"  
Princess Twilight looked up to find their waitress standing in front of the table, a polite smile on her face. "Care for dessert?"  
"Oh, I couldn't," Princess Twilight said, waving her off. She turned to Sunset. "I wouldn't want to take advantage of your generosity anymore than I already have."  
Sunset pursed her lips. "Well then—Twilight here will have to take advantage of it for you." She grabbed Twilight's hand. "She'll have a slice of the key lime pie." The waitress nodded and walked off. Twilight just smiled.  
"So, uh," Princess Twilight said, twiddling her fingers. "Sunset, you just decide what Twilight eats?" There's gotta be a catch here.  
"Yep," Sunset said. "But it's not like I'm forcing trash down her throat or anything. Who doesn't like a good key lime pie?"  
"It's really not a problem," continued Twilight. She gave Sunset a dreamy-eyed look. "Sunset knows better than silly old me, after all."  
Princess Twilight watched as Twilight brushed up against Sunset's side, pressing her torso hard into Sunset's jacket. Her supple breasts looked like they could slip out at any moment. Sunset laid a hand on her cheek and pulled her into a kiss. Her other hand landed on Twilight's cleavage. The Princess tried to avert her eyes, even as her baser instincts begged her to watch.  
Out of the corner of her eye, though, she caught Sunset pull away from her girlfriend. Twilight had on a puzzled look as Sunset leaned into her ear and whispered... something. Princess Twilight couldn't hear exactly, but whatever Sunset had said, it sent a rush of blood to Twilight's cheeks. The timid girl went rigid.  
"Right here?" Twilight murmured. "Now?"  
Sunset nodded, biting her lip.  
Twilight fidgeted a bit, and stole a glance at the Princess—but nodded.  
Princess Twilight frowned. "Um—"  
A sharp sound rang out as Sunset slapped her spoon off the table with one big swing of her arm. The utensil plapped against Twilight's stomach, then clattered to the ground.  
Sunset smiled and rested her head on a hand. "Would you mind, Twi?"  
Without a word, Twilight slid out of her seat and ducked under the table, out of view.  
Five seconds passed. She didn't come up. Ten. Still nothing. Twenty. Not a peek.  
It took Princess Twilight nearly a minute to notice the blush on Sunset's face. Sunset's head was turned down, and she had both of her hands on her lap—or, at least, whoever was in her lap.  
Princess Twilight may have been a virgin, but it didn't take a sexual goddess to realize where Twilight was. She held in a gasp and chewed on a fingernail.  
Across from her, Sunset twitched and quivered. She took deep breaths, wringing a napkin between her hands. The Princess could feel Sunset's legs moving under the table, and could see her slumping her seat, trying to spread her legs wider.  
"Haah," Sunset breathed, licking her lips. She reached down and grabbed Twilight's head. "Oh, yes, yes—keep going."  
Princess Twilight had her hands on her crotch, too; she balled up her fists and pressed them into her dress, trying to resist the alien urge to pull her dress aside and do... lewd things to herself.  
Surely Sunset and Twilight had covered all the bases when it came to lewdness already. How could they be doing something like this in public? What if they were caught? This can't be normal! This can't be right!  
Princess Twilight met Sunset's gaze. Sunset had on a shaking smirk. Beads of sweat lined her face, but she held a confidence Princess Twilight had only seen in the boldest of royals. The sort of royals that employed dozens and dozens of concubines.  
So why are you so turned on?!  
A silver plate of key lime pie appeared in the middle of the table. Princess Twilight jumped.  
"There you are," the waitress said, passing out a tiny fork to each seat—even Twilight's empty one. "Oh, did your clone—friend leave?"  
Princess Twilight's mouth hung. Did the waitress really not notice the thick blush on Sunset's face, or the way she hunched over the table, her breaths gone shallow? All she had to do was look down, and she'd see Twilight's shoe sticking out from under the tablecloth.  
"Can I get you anything else?" asked the waitress.  
"Just the cheeeehck," Sunset blubbered, gritting her teeth. She put on a smile. "Please."  
The waitress shot her a sideways glance, but nodded and walked away.  
"Oh, you bitch," Sunset hissed, looking down. She grinned. "Of course you go straight for my clit right when I—ooh!—start talking." She reached down with both hands. "Well, it's time for dessert, sweetie."  
"Sunset?" squeaked out Princess Twilight. If she still had her wings, they'd be standing straight up. "What are you—?"  
A whispery moan fell from Sunset's lips. She doubled over the table, panting. "C'mon, deeper, deep—open your mouth." She nodded. "Yeah, just like thaaaaaah!" She clenched her teeth and gripped the table. She stared at Princess Twilight as a series of tiny spasms rocked her body.  
In Sunset's eyes, the Princess saw herself—she saw herself down on her knees, Sunset's sweet nectar flooding her throat.  
Princess Twilight now had both hands clasped over her mouth. As Sunset writhed, she glanced around the crowded restaurant. Somehow, no one had noticed Sunset's moan. The world kept moving around them, oblivious.  
A moment later, Twilight reappeared. She emerged from under the tablecloth with a slick fluid costing her reddened face. What was most unbelievable to Princess Twilight, though, was the smile on Twilight's face. Almost like she had enjoyed being forced to eat Sunset out.  
She did enjoy it, you idiot! Princess Twilight's thoughts yelled. And you enjoyed it too.  
Sunset handed Twilight a napkin, and Twilight handed her the spoon. As Twilight wiped her face, Sunset clapped her hands and chirped, "Bon appetit!"  
Princess Twilight managed a tight smile. Just gotta get through one night. Keep your cool. Keep your cool...

"Why, I haven't seen an apartment this messy since my dad married that monkey!"  
Princess Twilight furrowed her brows as canned laughter crackled from the television speakers. She had seen this strange device a few times in her visits to the human world—it looked like a smaller, more colorful movie projector—but could never understand the purpose. All it ever seemed to show were unfunny jokes or melodramatic programs on cooking. Not exactly her style.  
She reached for the small controller tablet (a "remote control" she had heard the human Rainbow Dash call it) and pressed buttons until the sound turned off, cutting out the laughter mid-roar.  
Sighing, the Princess flumped back into the soft couch and looked around. Twilight had loaned her a pair of pajamas—a lacy purple gown that just barely covered her most delicate areas—for the length of her stay. The fabric was light and airy, but Princess Twilight imagined that even the simple act of bending over would destroy what little modesty she had left.  
She sat in the living room of Sunset's apartment, a fancy suite on one of the highest floors of a skyscraper.A guitar hung on one wall, and an intricate speaker system on another. On every table sat framed photos of their friends, playing music, eating, laughing. She even saw herself in a few of them.  
But the one that caught her eye more than anything else rested right next to the TV: a full body shot of Twilight, laying naked on a bed. She had her legs spread wide, and her hands hovering over her breasts. The photo cut off just above her crotch. Princess Twilight ignored the twinge of disappointment, and instead looked at the familiar journal that sat next to the picture.  
She quickly considered writing home to tell Spike what was happening, but decided against it. He's too young. He won't understand. She did, however, swear to herself to tell Rarity all about Sunset once she got back; the fashionista would want to know all the juicy details.  
"Making yourself comfortable?"  
Speak of the demon, thought Princess Twilight as she turned to the door. Carrying a tray of drinks, Sunset walked in. She set the tray down on the table in front of the Princess, then took a bow.  
"Refreshments, Your Highness," she said with a smile.  
Princess Twilight simpered. "At ease, my friend. At ease."  
Laughing, Sunset hopped up straight again. "Not enjoying the television?" she asked, gesturing to the muted TV. "This is my favorite show!"  
"Your favorite? We may have slightly different ideas of what makes for good entertainment," said Princess Twilight. She pursed her lips and glanced over Sunset's shoulder. "Where is Twilight? Is she coming?"  
Sunset frowned. "Isn't she...?" said Sunset, looking around the room. When Twilight was nowhere to be found, she turned back to the doorway and put her hands on her hips. "Twilight, you can't stay out there forever. We're all waiting for you."  
A moment of stillness passed before Twilight waddled into the room. The first thing Princess Twilight noticed was the pure crimson of Twilight's cheeks; the second was that Twilight was completely naked. She walked with a hunch, hands clasped in front of her bare crotch. Sweat ran down her sides and glistened in the lamplight. Already her nipples perked out straight. A tiny blush passed over Princess Twilight's face, but she pushed her surprise away. No need to be embarrassed about seeing another human body.  
"There you are," Sunset cooed, sliding up next to her naked girlfriend. She grabbed a handful of Twilight's ass and pushed her forward. "C'mon, sit down. And hands at your sides." Twilight followed her orders.  
Princess Twilight rubbed her arm. "You, ah... look very nice! Very healthy."  
Twilight raised a brow, her apprehension temporarily forgotten. "Uh, thanks—eep!" Twilight jumped when Sunset slapped her thigh, sending tiny ripples across her bare purple skin.  
"She's saying you've got nice thighs," Sunset said, stroking her lover's leg. "And I agree. I just want you to smother me between those—"  
"Hey," Princess Twilight blurted out with a too-wide smile. "Aren't you going to change out of your suit, Sunset?"  
Sunset blinked a few times, then snapped her fingers. "You're right! Thanks for reminding me."  
She stood up, and Princess Twilight waited for her to leave the room to change—but instead, Sunset just reached down and unzipped her skirt. It fell to her ankles, revealing a pair of thin legs and an even thinner pair of purple panties. The panties clung to Sunset's skin like spandex, and Princess Twilight could see a tiny patch of fire-red hair peeking out the top. A second later, Sunset had stripped away her jacket and shirt, leaving her with just a matching black bra. The straps were already slipping down her shoulders.  
Sunset tossed the clothes into a pile at the end of the room and fell back into her couch. She spread her legs wide open, giving everyone a clear view of her tight—and already damp—panties.  
"Aah," she breathed, leaning her head back. "Feels good to get out of those sweaty clothes. Doesn't it, Twi?"  
Twilight nodded, still hunched over. "Yeah."  
Sunset turned to Princess Twilight. "If it makes you more comfortable, you can take off your pajamas too. We don't mind."  
"I'm fine," Princess Twilight said, tugging down her gown a bit. I'm barely wearing anything anyway. She gestured to the room around them. "And besides: how could I not feel comfortable in an apartment as posh as this?"  
That got a laugh out of Sunset. She nodded. "Thank you, thank you. Places like this don't come cheap."  
"How do you afford all this, anyway?" Princess Twilight asked. "The food, the clothes, the apartment... I don't know of many high-school age girls making six-figure salaries."  
"Back when I lived in Equestria, I had a lot of money saved," Sunset said. "A few thousand bits at least. When I crossed over into this world, I took all my savings with me. It turns out that pure gold coins are a bit more valuable in this world than they are in Equestria; no pun intended. I cash a few of them in every month, and it's more than enough to help me live comfortably." She kissed Twilight's cheek. "To help us live comfortably. We've got this apartment, my car. Last week we bought a horse. Twilight loves to ride—hey, stop that."  
Twilight recoiled a bit. "Stop what?"  
"Stop covering your tits," Sunset said, pulling Twilight's hands off her nipples. "I wanna see them."  
Twilight nodded and locked her arms at her sides. She puffed out her chest a bit, letting Sunset examine her. Her breathing was quick.  
"Are you alright?" Princess Twilight asked, furrowing her brows. "You seem a bit nervous."  
"Sorry," said Twilight. She managed a smile. "I guess I'm just not used to being naked in front of strangers... not that you're a stranger, of course!"  
Princess Twilight waved her off. "If you're uncomfortable, why are you naked? Wouldn't you rather put on some clothes?"  
"She doesn't have any clothes," Sunset answered. "Not while you're here."  
"What?" Princess Twilight asked, taken aback.  
Sunset beamed. "While you were changing, I realized that you had no clean clothes to wear over the next few days. So, I convinced Twilight to donate her entire wardrobe to you. And I do mean her entire wardrobe: shirts, pants, underwear. Everything."  
Princess Twilight gulped. "So what is Twilight going to wear?"  
"Nothing?" offered Sunset, nodding to Twilight's naked form. "She's lost all her clothes. If we decide to go out later, Twilight will just have to deal with being naked in public. Think of this as our little gift to you: Twilight will bear the embarrassment of everyone seeing her nude, while you get to wear the most expensive and luxurious clothes around." She smirked at Twilight. "I'm sure no one will mind. Everyone will love it when I bend you over and spread that tight little cunt of yours."  
Princess Twilight put on her most horrified expression—but the reaction felt hollow. She knew that she should have been shocked, even angry at Sunset's treatment of Twilight. And yet, she felt nothing. She felt inured to it.  
"This," Princess Twilight whispered, pointing at the two. "Is this part of your, ah, 'DMBS' thing?"  
"BDSM?" Sunset corrected. She shook her head and pulled Twilight close. "Nah. I just love how cute she looks when we have sex in public."  
As Sunset nipped at her neck, Twilight looked over at Princess Twilight. "She's kidding. This is the—ah!—BDSM, yes." She planted a heavy kiss on Sunset's lips, then pulled back and let Sunset trace a finger between her breasts. "Sunset loves to be in control. So when we started all, I decided I'd let her have complete control of my body."  
"And I like having a hot girl at my beck and call," Sunset said. "I like having a girl to eat me out whenever I want. Wherever I want."  
"Alright," Princess Twilight said. "This seems fine and dandy for Sunset, but what do you get out of it, Twilight?"  
"Besides the woman I love?" asked Twilight with a chuckle. She paused for a moment, then shrugged. "I dunno. My entire life, I've always been treated as this genius—this perfect, totally mature know-it-all. Sometimes it's nice to have someone make your decisions for you, or to control your body. It's liberating." She touched her forehead to Sunset's. "I trust Sunset completely. But this is the first time we've done 'our thing' with another person around, and, well... it's a little bit nerve-wracking."  
"If I'm making you uncomfortable," Princess Twilight said, "I can leave anytime."  
"No, no," Sunset said. "We're fine, and we're happy to include you in all this. Nice to have some new blood involved, y'know?"  
...How involved are we talking here?  
"In that case, I'm flattered," Princess Twilight said. "I know these sorts of matters are very intimate. I'll try to stop asking so many questions."  
A devilish smile danced over Sunset's lips. "It's no problem at all," she said, laying a hand on one of Twilight's boobs. "In fact—why don't I explain some other things that I'm sure you're curious about?"  
Princess Twilight stared at the location of Sunset's hand. "Uh. Sure?"  
"Great." Sunset grabbed Twilight's arm, and with a grunt pulled the naked girl onto her lap. Before Twilight could make a word of protest, Sunset kissed her neck, and all her protests melted away. Sunset reached up and pressed her palms into Twilight's breasts. She squeezed and squeezed until Twilight let out a moan.  
"You ever get a good look at these?" Sunset asked, tugging on Twilight's pert pink nipples. "Tits?"  
Princess Twilight bit her lip and tried not to think about how many glances she had stolen of Twilight's nude body. "I mean, ponies have something like them..."  
"Yeah, but these are better." Sunset pressed a finger into each of Twilight's erect nipples and moved them around. Twilight panted. "Pony teats are small. But human tits—you can squeeze them, bounce them, massage them." Sunset giggled. "You can lick them. You ever licked a girl's titties, Your Highness?"  
Princess Twilight just shook her head.  
"Oh, you've never lived!" Sunset pinched Twilight's nipples—hard. "Do you remember, Twilight, that time we were in your living room and I sucked on your tits? And your parents were just in the other room? You got so wet... it's a good thing you drank up the puddle you made."  
Wet then? Twilight was getting wet now—even with her legs closed, everyone could see the way Twilight's crotch glistened. The shy girl tried to keep her thighs together, but didn't resist when Sunset pried them apart again.  
As Sunset kept kneading Twilight's breasts, kept caressing her sensitive nipples, Princess Twilight gaped. Pleasure ran through her chest—for the briefest of moments, the Princess could feel Sunset's hands on her own boobs, could feel Sunset's fingers tweaking her own tits. She crossed her arms over her chest, only to find that her nipples had already gone hard.  
"Sunset," Twilight said, touching her lover's groping hand. "I think—I think she gets it."  
Sunset nodded. "Let's move on, then."  
Sunset pushed Twilight off her lap. Princess Twilight watched as Sunset flipped Twilight over and forced her to lay down. Bent over the couch, Twilight stuck her ass high into the air. Small droplets ran down her thighs.  
"I know you know about this," Sunset said, spreading Twilight's asscheeks. She traced a finger around Twilight's puckered anus. Twilight's legs shook. "But have you ever stuck your tongue into another mare's ass? Your finger?" Sunset slid her fingertip into Twilight's asshole. "It's so tight—but if you try hard enough, you can shove pretty much anything up there. Twilight loves to stick things up her ass. She went to graduation wearing a buttplug under her gown." Sunset giggled. "You should have seen the way she waddled across the stage—I made sure to stick it in real deep."  
Princess Twilight nodded, clenching her asscheeks. Sitting there, her entire body burning, she had no idea how much of this was real and how much was made up. They were role-playing, right? Right?  
Sunset grabbed Twilight and flipped her again, right into her back. Now Twilight lay across the couch with her legs splayed apart, swollen pussy completely exposed. She murmured and squeaked when Sunset swiped a finger along her labia, then made her lick it clean. "That's a good girl," Sunset cooed as she spread Twilight's pussy lips. "Just keep quiet for a little longer."  
"Um, Sunset?" Princess Twilight wrung her hands. She could see deep inside of Twilight. "I think I get it—"  
"This is my girlfriend's cute little vagina," Sunset said sweetly, sticking a finger deep inside. She spread Twilight open even wider. Twilight groaned and arched her back. "Don't listen to her—she loves it when I inspect her like this." Sunset drilled Twilight's walls with her finger. "This is the best body part, honestly. It's a shame we keep it covered up."  
Sunset stuck another finger in, earning a gasp from both Twilights. Princess Twilight could swear she felt Sunset inside of her, teasing her virgin clit. It felt almost like magic: a sort of electric tingle, spreading through her body. She wanted to grab Sunset's hand and force it up her nightgown—she wanted Sunset to treat her the same way she treated Twilight: like a sex toy, waiting to be used.  
"C'mon," Sunset said, rubbing Twilight faster, deeper. "How about we have some fun?"  
"Fun?" Princess Twilight repeated. She could feel the moisture between her thighs.  
"Yeah." Sunset pulled her fingers out of Twilight's pussy. A thick rope of fluid clung to her hand. She sat back and gestured to Twilight's writhing form. "You can touch her if you want. Taste her, even. She won't mind."  
Princess Twilight recoiled. "What? I couldn't...!"  
"Prin—Princess," Twilight said through heaving breaths. "Please..."  
"She wants it," Sunset insisted. "She wants you to eat her out. C'mon."  
Twilight's soaked pussy called out to Princess Twilight. The heady smell of arousal hung in the air, sending her senses into a panic. The Princess backed up. "I..."  
Just take one tiny taste. Just one. Sunset's says it's okay. It won't hurt anyone.  
Princess Twilight gulped—but moved forward. She instinctively got on all fours and crept toward Twilight's Shining pink sex. When she was a few feet away, she stopped. Twilight's vagina looked even wetter, smelled even stronger, seemed even tastier up close. She looked young, excited, sexy.  
The Princess opened her mouth and moved forward.  
Twilight let out a squeal and shut her legs up tight, barely missing Princess Twilight's legs with her knees. Her pussy made a squelch as her thighs closed around it.  
"What are you doing?" Sunset spat at Twilight. She tried to pry the sex doll's legs open again, but Twilight just closed them tighter. "Princess Twilight wants you!"  
Princess Twilight's hands shot up defensively. "That's not true!" she yipped, face crimson.  
Twilight shook her head. "I don't want—"  
"I don't care what you want," Sunset said. "You're disobeying me. And you know what that means."  
Twilight's eyes snapped open. "No, no!"  
Princess Twilight watched, jaw hanging, as Sunset flipped Twilight over again. She hung Twilight across her knees, bare bottom still sticking high into the air.  
With a thwack, Sunset's hand came down hard on Twilight's ass. Twilight shouted in pain and surprise, but was cut off by another hard smack, swift enough that spit flew from her lolling tongue. Sunset spanked Twilight faster and faster, ignoring the way her lover's legs spasmed, the way she shook. The sound of palm hitting plump flesh punctured the air. Sunset went for Twilight's left cheek, her right cheek—no inch of Twilight's ass was safe.  
Each spank made Princess Twilight cringe. This couldn't be for play. It couldn't. It couldn't.  
But from her spot Princess Twilight could still see Twilight's pussy glisten, could still smell the arousal in the air. If Twilight had been wet before, she was gushing now, leaving Sunset's palm damp and shiny. With every spank, Twilight gasped and let her eyes roll back. From the chest up, Princess Twilight couldn't tell if Twilight was being spanked or having an orgasm.  
In moments, everything had changed. Where Princess Twilight once felt pleasure, once felt the magical sensation of Sunset's hands on her doppelgänger's body, all she felt now was Twilight's humiliation. All she felt was shame, embarrassment.  
And yet, her loins still cried out, begged to be touched.  
"You shameless bitch," Sunset said, digging a finger into Twilight's asshole again. Her purple skin had faded into a splotchy red. "You like this, don't you?"  
Yes, Princess Twilight's thoughts responded.  
"Mhn," Twilight mumbled, panting. She paused—then nodded, teeth gritting.  
Sunset snorted. "I knew it. You're gonna like it even better when I fuck you raw tonight." She pushed Twilight off of her. Twilight collapsed onto the couch, barely holding herself up so she wouldn't fall to the ground.  
A moment of silence passed between the three.  
Then Sunset's expression softened, turning from one of lust to one of friendliness. She stood up and smiled at Princess Twilight. "Sorry that you had to see that. Some girls just need to be given a good spanking, y'know?" Her panties were wet.  
Princess Twilight just stared at Twilight's shuddering form.  
"It's getting late; it'd probably be good for all of us to head to bed," Sunset said. She helped Twilight to her feet, and planted a kiss on Twilight's cheek. Somehow, Twilight managed to smile. Her ass was still redder than lava. Sunset led her to the doorway and gestured for the Princess to follow. The three walked in a silent group down the hallway until they reached two doors at the very end.  
Sunset pushed open the rightmost door, revealing an immaculate bedroom with a bathroom and a balcony. "I set up the spare room for you," she said, leading Princess Twilight in. Princess Twilight wandered inside and sat down on the soft bed. "We'll be right across the hall. If you need anything—anything—just come over and ask. We'll help you out."  
"Thank you," Princess Twilight said, trying to keep the utter bafflement out of her voice. Is this the same Sunset I watched spank her girlfriend to tears? "Goodnight, and thanks again."  
Sunset winked and stepped out. In the doorway, Twilight offered Princess Twilight a wink. "Goodnight, Your Highness. It was lovely to see you again." Before Princess Twilight could respond, the door closed.  
Princess Twilight held down a scream. Now that she was alone, every tiny of bit of confusion, arousal, surprise, lust, and fatigue tore at her brain and climbed up her throat, begging to be let free. She had seen things today that no mare or woman was ever supposed to see. She had been given a front row view to at least five exhibitionist displays, done between one of her best friends and an exact human replica of herself.  
And yet, at the end of the day, only one thought rang clear in her head.  
I want to fuck Sunset.  
She pulled at her hair. Where were these thoughts coming from? No, no! She didn't want to fuck—have sex with one of her best friends! Especially not after seeing how Sunset treated Twilight. Why would Princess Twilight ever want to be abused, dominated like that? Why would she ever want to stuff her face between Sunset's legs, or let Sunset suck on her tits?  
She moved her legs and winced from the puddle forming between her thighs.  
Sighing, Princess Twilight flicked off the light and fell back onto her bed. Fatigue coated her bones, her brain. Surely she would sleep like a dragon. She closed her eyes.  
At once, an image appeared in her brain: Sunset's entire hand shoved deep into her own gaping cunt.  
Her eyes opened. "Come on," she said to herself. "Stop thinking about that. It's weird and wrong." She closed her eyes again.  
She saw herself in the middle of Canterlot High, blindfolded and gagged, with Sunset beating her plump asscheeks. Everyone in the school stood around watching.  
"Stop!" she cried, covering her face with a pillow. "Stop, stop!"  
But the visions, the fantasies wouldn't leave. She saw herself in every compromising position she could imagine, dominated by her new master: Sunset Shimmer. The irony wasn't lost on her: Sunset Shimmer, the banished student, lording over Princess Twilight Sparkle. And yet, Princess Twilight almost enjoyed the idea of it, of one of Equestria's most powerful ponies submitting to a mere human. In every fantasy she was powerless, weak, completely helpless to resist Sunset's molesting hands, her studious eyes.  
It didn't help that her crotch stung, burned, cried out for someone to touch it. Princess Twilight hoped Sunset owned a good washing machine—otherwise, Twilight's nightgown would be smelling like girlcum for awhile.  
Princess Twilight cursed softly and forced her eyes closed. She still saw herself naked, still saw herself humiliated and objectified, but she ignored it. Just take a deep breath...  
"Oh, fuck!"  
She snapped up in bed. Twilight's shout echoed through the walls. Instincts sparking to life, Princess Twilight moved to get out of bed—  
"You like that, slut?" Sunset responded. "Yeah you do. C'mon, keep talking, keep taaaalking—"  
"Yes, yes, oh, Goddess, yes—"  
Princess Twilight scowled and crawled back under the covers. She pulled a pillow over her head, but Twilight was screaming like a banshee, and her howls pierced the air itself.  
"Harder, hard—aah, aah!" Twilight moaned over the squeaking of their bed. "Please, please, Sunset, please, I juuuuuoooooh shit ooh—"  
Princess Twilight's breaths came in angry snorts. How come Twilight got to have all the fun? Maybe Princess Twilight wanted to be dominated every once in a while!  
"Am I seriously getting jealous?" the Princess whispered. "No, no. I'm not jealous, I just... I just want a Sunset of my own. Yeah, that's it. I just want someone to lead me around, to spank me if I talk back, to fuck me in public. Someone I trust. Someone I love..."  
oh my goddess i'm a pervert oh my goddess Princess Twilight closed her eyes, but all her deviant visions had disappeared. Now she just saw herself in Sunset's bedroom, completely nude. She saw Sunset spreading her legs wide open, and saw herself bowing down to please, to satisfy, to surrender her virgin body to the woman she... she loved.  
Princess Twilight's lustful thoughts ran rampant. She almost found herself wanting to get up and knock on their door—surely they'd let her join in, right?  
No, you idiot! No no nooooh my Celestia—!  
Princess Twilight bit her lip at the sudden bloom of pleasure. Without realizing, she had let her fingers slide down to her crotch. Just once touch had left them dripping.  
She waited for the feeling to pass, but her teasing fingers had left her wanting more. If her loins burned before, now they felt like wildfires, waiting for someone to snuff out the flames.  
Resistance was futile. With shaking fingers, Princess Twilight reached between her legs and pressed her palm into her pussy.  
The tingle that shot through her was strong enough to make her bite the pillow. She rubbed a hand along her engorged labia, writhing and shuddering. Only a moment had passed, and already she could feel the pressure mounting. Surely bringing herself to orgasm would be an easy feat.  
It didn't take long, however, for the magic to fade. As an alicorn, Princess Twilight had every masturbation spell in the book at her disposal. Here, all she had were her hands—two instruments she barely knew how to use. She pressed them into her vagina like hooves, balled up into fists. Even in the dark, she knew that something was wrong. It didn't help that human pussies were decidedly more delicate than their equine counterparts—Princess Twilight felt like a fool trying to work her body.  
How had Sunset done it? She had practice using her nimble fingertips. She would spread Twilight open slowly, then tease her, massage her. She would slide her fingers deep inside, feeling every inch of her lover's walls.  
Princess Twilight stuck out her index finger and prodded at the slick flesh, but without looking couldn't find whatever hole that Sunset had shown her. Each poke came with a tiny sting of pleasure, but not nearly enough to finish the job. She rubbed, stroked, even slapped her pussy, but she knew that nothing she did could compare to the sexual paradise next door.  
Twilight's moans had climaxed and quieted down... but only for a minute before coming back, louder than ever. The sound just made Princess Twilight hornier. Her body begged for an orgasm. She needed relief, fast.  
Mouth dry, she flicked on the light, pulled the covers off, and hiked up her nightgown. Already she had made a damp spot in the bed, warm under her ass. Juice flowed freely from her twitching pussy.  
In the light, Princess Twilight could see much more clearly. That being said, her nether regions still proved to be an enigma, an island of glistening pink flesh between her legs. The only hole she could see clearly was her anus, and prodding that just felt... weird.  
She pressed a finger into her clit and gasped. Her tiny love button had swollen with arousal, and massaging it brought a new wave of pleasure to Princess Twilight's body. Biting her finger, Princess Twilight spread her legs out wide and rubbed her clit in tiny circles. She moved down, sinking her fingers into her wet pussy. It didn't take long for her to finally find the magic spot—she slipped the tip of her finger inside herself and went reeling.  
She gripped the sheets as her thoughts flew by. Fingering herself, she closed her eyes. She imagined that it was Sunset doing this to her. She imagined Sunset inspecting her in front of a crowd, imagined every pony in Equestria watching their Princess lose her virginity in the middle of the street. She wanted Sunset inside of her. She wanted to squirt her hot girlcum all over Sunset's tongue.  
Princess Twilight felt the warmth in her loins growing, felt the pressure mounting. Deeper went her finger. It was coming, she was coming, coming, coming—  
"Having fun?"  
Princess Twilight shrieked and threw her hands into the air, flicking a strand of nectar right into her own face.  
Sunset stood in the doorway, arms crossed, a mischievous grin on her face. She was naked. Fluid coated her crotch and thighs.  
"Sunset!" Princess Twilight spluttered, crossing her legs. Any semblance of horniness she had left in an instant. "This—I—You—"  
"Sorry for interrupting," Sunset said. "Twilight and I just heard some strange groaning coming from your room, and I wanted to make sure you were okay."  
Princess Twilight forced herself to smile as she tugged down her nightgown. "I'm fine! Nothing weird going on in here. Nothing at all!"  
"Oh, of course not," Sunset said. She put her hands on her hips and pushed out her chest. "Nothing weird about schlicking yourself off in my guest bedroom, wearing my girlfriend's clothes. Right?"  
A stinging warmth flooded Princess Twilight's cheeks. "Sunset, I am so, so sorry. I didn't mean to—"  
"Have you never masturbated in a human body before?"  
"Uh." Princess Twilight looked away, then whispered, "Not really."  
"Yeah, I could tell." Sunset chuckled. "Didn't we tell you to ask if you needed anything? I totally would have made Twilight eat you out." That stole all the words from Princess Twilight's mouth. Sunset shook her head. "You don't have to be embarrassed. Really. You deserve to have some fun while you're on vacation. In fact: I'm gonna make sure you do."  
A chill crawled up Princess Twilight's back. "What do you mean?"  
"Twilight!" Sunset called over her shoulder. "Get your sexy ass over here!"  
Barely a moment passed before Twilight wandered in, glasses crooked and hair hanging in messy streaks across her face. She kept her hands hovering in front of her crotch.  
Sunset slapped Twilight's ass. "I gotta go grab some stuff from the closet. Show the Princess how it's all done." She pushed Twilight into the room and slammed the door, leaving both Twilights—each one sweaty and horny—to stare at each other's most private places.  
Twilight sighed. "Oh, jeez."  
Princess Twilight furrowed her brows. "Are we gonna have sex?"  
"No!" Twilight yipped, startled. She sat down on the bed. "Well, maybe. Kind of. Sunset just wants me to give you a crash course in how we humans tick—how we like to be touched, what gets us aroused. You know, the basics."  
"The basics," Princess Twilight repeated, as if trying to comprehend the words. "Right."  
Twilight laid a hand on the Princess' knee, making her flinch. "Do you mind if I get a closer look? For demonstration purposes."  
A demonstration? Is that what they're calling it now?  
A familiar embarrassment surrounded Princess Twilight. It reminded her getting "the Talk" from her parents, or walking in on Princess Celestia giving one of her guards a blowjob that one time. She wanted to put on as many layers of clothing as possible, then go live in the woods for a few years. Anything to avoid a sex ed lesson from a girl she barely knew.  
A girl you barely know? She's you! She's just Twilight Sparkle with more sex experience.  
And besides: how many times had Twilight embarrassed herself that day? The Princess had watched her counterpart be groped, fingered, spanked. She had listened to Twilight be brought to orgasm multiple times, sat by as she got on her knees to pleasure Sunset. Surely Princess Twilight could play along just this once...  
Princess Twilight took a hard swallow, then exposed her crotch. "I don't really know how to work this body."  
"That's alright," Twilight said. She reached forward and spread Princess Twilight's lower lips, earning a grunt from the former-alicorn. "That's why I'm here."  
Princess Twilight spent the next few minutes silent, watching and listening to her new teacher. She let Twilight poke and prod and pull at her most sensitive parts, let her explain what every little inch was and how it should be touched. She even let Twilight slip a hand up her nightgown and fondle her boobs, bringing forth a type of electric pleasure she hadn't ever experienced. When Twilight finally pulled away, she had to wipe her wet fingers off on the sheets—just a few touches were all it had taken to get Princess Twilight flowing again.  
"I hope that wasn't too strange," Twilight said. "If it makes you feel better, I used to feel the same way about my body."  
"Really? But you're so knowledgeable!" said Princess Twilight. "What happened?"  
"Sunset happened," Twilight said. She blushed. "Before meeting Sunset, I had never really masturbated before. I just wasn't really into it. When Sunset found out, though, she wouldn't stand for it. She cornered me in the locker room and made me strip naked. Then, well... she taught me how to touch myself." Twilight tittered. "And touch her, of course. Just a few minutes after I climaxed, she asked me on a date. She was the first person to tell me I was cute."  
Well, we are cute. "You know," Twilight said, "Sunset wanted you."  
"What?" Princess Twilight asked.  
"At least, I think." Twilight shrugged. "Sunset always thought you were hot, and she wanted to be with you. But you lived in Equestria, and she wants to stay here. So when I came around, she settled for me."  
"Don't think like that," said Princess Twilight. "She didn't settle. Sunset loves you!" That's why she spanks you...  
Twilight held up a hand, stopping her. "Don't worry, Princess. I know she loves me. Sunset and I are perfect together. All I'm saying is that we got together because she wanted you—and maybe still does." Twilight touched the Princess' clit. "Or wants this, at least."  
Princess Twilight offered a sympathetic, but shaky smile. "Sunset seems to be quite gung-ho about her sex habits."  
"Yeah, she likes her sex. Really likes it." Twilight held herself. "Especially making other people have sex. After our first date, we started having sex at my house, here in her apartment. She would sit next to me in math class and finger me, or sneak me into the bathroom to eat her out.  
"Eventually she stopped letting me wear panties to school. If I ever did, she would take me to a bathroom stall and tear them right off my ass. Then she would bring me to the basement and spank me." Twilight nodded. "And you already know about the buttplug I wore at graduation. She stuck it in me in the morning, and only let me take it out the next day."  
Princess Twilight pulled at her collar, sweat falling quickly. "I tried fooling around with my butt a bit. It felt... weird."  
Twilight giggled. "It's an acquired taste, to be sure."  
"It sounds like Sunset could make you do pretty much anything."  
"Yeah," Twilight said in a breathy voice. Her hands drifted toward her pussy. "Sunset has complete control of my body. Sometimes I just want her to lock me away. I could be her sex slave. She could use me whenever she wants, spank me until I scream."  
Princess Twilight stayed silent, but watched as Twilight's fingers slipped in and out of her womanhood.  
It took a moment for Twilight to snap back into reality. "Sorry, sorry," she said, sitting on her hands. "Got a bit carried away there."  
"It's okay," said Princess Twilight. She twiddled her fingers. "I get it, and I... I want in."  
"Good to hear," said Sunset, reappearing in the doorway. Neither Twilight had noticed the door open. Sunset held a bulging black bag in her hand; she walked inside and tossed it into the bed.  
Without even seeing inside, the bag intimidated Princess Twilight. "Uh, Sunset, what's in that—mmf!"  
Sunset pushed her tongue past Princess Twilight's teeth and explored her mouth. One hand on the Princess's tits, Sunset pushed her back onto the bed. Sunset lay on top of her guest, snogging and fondling and grinding her bare hips against Princess Twilight's.  
When she finally pulled back enough to let Princess Twilight take a gasping breath, she licked her lips. "Twilight, sweetie?" she said, getting up and moving behind the Princess. "Would you be a dear and eat our guest's pussy? She's been craving it since she arrived."  
"I have?" Princess Twilight asked, recoiling.  
"You think I couldn't tell?" Sunset scoffed. "You were soaked from the second you stepped out of the portal. Now, c'mon, Twilight. Go."  
Twilight hesitated for a moment, but soon enough took off her glasses and pounced on her prey. She pressed the flat of her tongue against Princess Twilight's desperate clit.  
Princess Twilight's body bucked back. She gasped at the soft wetness of Twilight's mouth. Fingers couldn't compare to this. Not even magic could compare to this. She could feel Twilight breathing right into her, warm shaking breaths pulsing through her wet walls. Without realizing, she curled her legs around Twilight's head, pulling Twilight inwards.  
She took a hitching breath when Sunset grabbed her tits. Sunset caressed the Princess' breasts, fingertips running over hard nipples. Sunset's calloused skin sent shivers through Princess Twilight's body.  
"They must feel you royals well," Sunset cooed, breathing into Princess Twilight's ear. She tugged at her plaything's tits. "If only my Twilight's boobs were this big. I'd never let her wear a shirt."  
Twilight didn't stop working. If anything, she just dug her tongue deeper. She swirled her tongue around and around Princess Twilight's walls. Princess Twilight felt Twilight passing over every ridge, every small bump of her pussy. Faster and faster the licks came. Princess Twilight was dripping, pouring her sweet juices into Twilight's mouth. She could barely think—moving her mouth felt like moving a mountain.  
"Twilight?" the Princess stuttered out, grabbing at Twilight's hair. "Could—could we slow down?"  
"No," said Sunset quickly. She tightened her grip on Princess Twilight's tits, digging a nail into each nipple. As Princess Twilight writhed and strained beneath her, Sunset pressed her face into Princess Twilight's neck. "C'mon. You're just not used to having this much fun. You know you want this—or were you just rubbing one out because you were bored?"  
The stinging pain of Sunset's nails melded with the pleasure of Twilight's tongue and sent a spasm through Princess Twilight. Her chest leaped with every gulp of air.  
Sunset nibbled at Princess Twilight's ear. "Princess Celestia never taught you anything like this, did she? Never could have guessed her two best students would wind up fucking each other." She twisted and tweaked Princess Twilight's nipples, squeezed them between her fingers. "Doesn't it feel good to be dirty sometimes? To forget about all the paparazzi, the nobles, and just be my whore?"  
Princess Twilight shook her head. "I—I'm not—"  
Sunset reached over and pushed down on Twilight's head, pressing her face into Princess Twilight's cunt.  
Twilight's tongue slipped as deep into Princess Twilight's snatch as it could go. The Princess felt every tastebud. She jerked and squirmed and groaned but Twilight kept poking, warm and slick and circling circling circling—  
A rippling wave passed through Princess Twilight and she lost control of her legs. Legs wrapped around Twilight's head, Princess Twilight squeezed. She kept Twilight locked tongue-first into her cunt as she moaned, yelled. This was the closest thing she had felt to true magic in this world. Sweet nectar gushed out and into Twilight's mouth, down her chin. And behind her Sunset watched with wide, unblinking eyes.  
The tidal wave of Princess Twilight's orgasm lasted only a few moments more. She went limp, legs uncoiling and collapsing into the bed. Twilight pulled away, panting, and dropped onto the edge of the bed. Girlcum covered her face. There was a damp spot on the blanket where she had been sitting. She reached down to brush a finger along her crotch and smiled.  
Sunset crawled across the bed—she made sure to stick her ass in Princess Twilight's face on the way over—and laid down next to Twilight. She ran a hand through Twilight's ragged hair.  
"That's a good little bitch," Sunset said. She kissed Twilight's nose. "Does my pretty slutface want her reward?"  
Twilight grabbed Sunset's hand, then whimpered, "Yes."  
"Lovely." Sunset sat up and stretched, then cast a lazy glance at Princess Twilight. "Have a good time?"  
Princess Twilight was still basking in the afterglow, still staring up at the ceiling with glazed eyes as a gentle warmth settled over her. "Uh-huh."  
"Great. Mind handing me that bag near your head?"  
Princess Twilight had completely forgotten about the bulging black bag Sunset had brought in. She regarded it warily, but handed it to Sunset. She could feel unknown items rattling around inside.  
Sunset opened the bag up and rummaged around inside—then pulled out a nearly footlong chunk of thick, ridged, black plastic. It didn't take long for Princess Twilight to realize that the orbs Sunset was holding by were meant to be balls, and the rounded bit at the other end was the head of a penis. Near the balls were a set of buckles and straps. Just looking at it made Princess Twilight feel weak.  
Humming a tune to herself, Sunset got up and fastened the straps around her waist, so the plastic cock would jut nearly straight out. "You want lube? Or am I going in dry this time?"  
Twilight lifted her reddened asscheeks into the air, looking more like a begging dog than a girl. "Dry," she said, grinning. "I can take it."  
"Yeah, I thought so." Sunset climbed onto the bed and kneeled behind Twilight, pressing the dildo's head against her swollen pussy lips. Twilight moaned as Sunset ran the plastic around her labia. "You'll do anything to fill this loose asshole of yours."  
Princess Twilight frowned as Sunset pressed her rod against Twilight's anus. "What are you two...?"  
Twilight yelped as the dildo's thick head pushed past her puckered asshole. The first black ridges disappeared inside of her. Sunset gripped Twilight's sides for leverage, pushing herself harder. Twilight screamed and squealed.  
"Bite the mattress!" Sunset shouted. Twilight did, and Sunset shoved another three inches of cock inside her. Sunset's massive balls were almost touching Twilight's thighs. The scrawny girl writhed.  
Princess Twilight felt weird just watching. Just like back on the couch, she could almost feel Sunset's dick sliding inside her. Inch after inch of solid cock, tearing her apart... she could never handle it. It didn't help that Twilight was breathing so hard it looked like she was about to pass out. Whether from pleasure or pain, though, Princess Twilight couldn't tell.  
"Doesn't that hurt?" Princess Twilight asked. Twilight just groaned into the sheets.  
"Yeah, it hurts!" Sunset grunted, slamming into Twilight again. The dildo had slickened a bit with the wetness of Twilight's ass. Sunset brought a palm down hard on Twilight's asscheek, earning another scream. "But this bitch likes it. She likes the pain."  
Sweet-smelling nectar spilled down Twilight's legs. She drooled onto the blankets, staring with lecherous eyes up at the Princess. No longer did she look like a genius, or even a teenage girl—she looked like Sunset's cocksleeve, ready to please. The two Twilights locked gazes for barely a second, and already Princess Twilight could feel the tickle between her thighs return. The orgasm hadn't weakened her lust at all.  
But we can't do something like this. Princess Twilight gaped at Sunset's thick dildo. The tingling grew stronger. Never. Never.  
Sunset spanked Twilight again, again, harder each time. "Come on," she growled, shoving her cock deep inside Twilight's ass. "Do it. Now."  
Twilight's anus was a gaping hole. Her breaths came out in ragged gasps. And yet, at Sunset's strange command, she lifted herself up on shaking arms. She looked like a chunk of meat on stick, with sweat pouring down her sides and Sunset fucking her from behind. On her arms and legs, she crawled forward to where Princess Twilight sat.  
"Princess—" Twilight managed before Sunset smacked her butt again. She looked up at Twilight. "Please."  
"She wants you, Your Highness." Sunset laughed. She swiveled her hips, drilling Twilight's young ass. "The court whore wants to speak!"  
Princess Twilight shrunk. "Yeah?"  
"Come here," Twilight said. She waited until Princess Twilight moved a bit closer and let her guard down—then leapt forward, dick still in her ass, and tackled Princess Twilight onto the pillows. Princess Twilight tried to shout, but Twilight's lips found hers in a second. Sweat from both bodies mixed as the two girls kissed, tongues crashing together. Sunset moved forward and kept pounding.  
"Oh, you bimbo!" Sunset said, digging her fingers into Twilight's plump flesh. "Can't just be satisfied with anal, can you?"  
Twilight's tongue moved as fast in Princess Twilight's mouth as it did her pussy. Twilight explored every crevice of her pony-self's lips, teeth, tongue. Spit clung to their lips. Their boobs smacked together. Princess Twilight found herself bathed in the sharp scent of sex, sweat, and lavender.  
"Twilight!" gasped Princess Twilight, breaking away. "What are you—aah!"  
Twilight moved down and nipped at Princess Twilight's cheek, her chin, her neck. She nuzzled the crook of Twilight's neck, running her tongue in circles along the sweaty skin. Princess Twilight quivered, trembled at the paralyzing touch. Warmth pooled in her loins.  
"Harder!" Sunset shouted. "Act like you mean it!"  
Saliva clinging to her victim's skin, Twilight moved even further down to Princess Twilight's boobs. She flicked the tip of her tongue against the Princess' tits, nibbled at them, trapped them between her teeth. Princess Twilight just gritted her teeth, tried to withstand the now-familiar pleasure roaring inside.  
"Not good enough," Sunset scolded, scowling. She spanked Twilight twice, hard, once on each cheek, then pulled out. The ridges of her cock tugged at the edges of Twilight's asshole. The thick plastic left a hole Princess Twilight could have fit her fist into. As her anus closed, Twilight let out a muffled cry, mouth still wrapped around Princess Twilight's tit.  
Sunset's penis flopped down. She looked at Princess Twilight. "Spread your legs."  
Princess Twilight followed the order without thinking. She smiled at the feeling of a breeze on her burning loins—and then cursed out loud at the pressure of Sunset's cock poking at her cunt. Like a guided missile, Sunset's dick found Princess Twilight's pussy and slid right in. Princess Twilight's juices cascaded over the plastic and shined in the light.  
Princess Twilight didn't know what she was expecting a penis to feel like. Not this. She felt a deep pressure in her loins, spreading her apart, moving in and out, in and out, faster and faster. With every thrust, Princess Twilight felt like Sunset's cock could tear her apart. And yet, she didn't resist.  
Sunset explored her virgin pussy without tact, without grace. Every thrust came hard, sloppy. Sunset muttered curses, ramming Princess Twilight's tight walls until the girl could barely breathe without a moan. With every slam of Sunset's Cock into her, a sharp shock of pleasure would shoot through her. Over and over Sunset fucked her. Princess Twilight had to grab onto the mattress just to stay in one place. This felt even better than the tongue.  
But even with her cock in another girl, Sunset didn't neglect her lover. She slapped Twilight's still-closing asshole and shouted, "Did I say you could stop?"  
Twilight shook off the pain and latched onto Princess Twilight's tits again. Her teeth ran along the areola, across Princess Twilight's erect nipples. She sucked hard, lifting Princess Twilight's boobs with nothing but her mouth. She held onto Princess Twilight tight so Sunset's gyrating wouldn't knock her off.  
Princess Twilight didn't resist. She moaned into the air, throwing her head back and forth. With Sunset ramming her and Twilight teasing her, she couldn't speak, couldn't think. Her body worked on autopilot—her sweaty, dirty body.  
It didn't take long for a familiar warmth to pass through her veins. She screamed her orgasm out loud, mouth dry and throat raw. She gripped the sheets, curled up her toes—then went limp. She shuddered when Sunset pulled out her dick and rested it against her clit.  
"How was that?" Sunset asked, circling Princess Twilight's cunt with the head of her cock. "You like getting fucked senseless?"  
Princess Twilight couldn't muster up the energy to answer.  
"That's what I thought." Sunset looked down at Twilight, who was now pressing her sore ass against Sunset's stomach and whimpering. "What do you want?"  
"Keep going," Twilight said.  
Sunset smiled and grabbed her ass. "What's the magic word?"  
Twilight hung her head. "Please?"  
"Heh, sure." Sunset smacked her ass again, relishing in the jiggle. She positioned her cock against Twilight's anus—but stopped. "Hey, Princess. Wake up for a sec."  
Princess Twilight stirred, afterglow passing. "Yeah?"  
"Keep your eye on Twilight." Sunset grabbed a handful of Twilight's hair and jerked her head up so she would be staring right at the Princess. Twilight yelped and gritted her teeth, but Sunset just tightened her grip, tugging harder. "Just watch. You'll love this." Princess Twilight sat up and looked into Twilight's wet eyes.  
Sunset pressed the dildo into Twilight's asshole until it slipped back inside. She used Princess Twilight's lustful juices for lube as she slid into Twilight's ass. She didn't thrust, or ram Twilight until she screamed. No—Sunset stuck her cock in as deep as it would go, in one slow, drawn out stroke. She spread Twilight's already loose anal walls gently.  
But no matter how gentle Sunset was, the effect on Twilight was immediate. Princess Twilight watched Twilight's jaw drop, her tongue spill out like a dog. Twilight's eyes rolled up, almost to the back of her head. She made a pained, tortured, ecstatic squeak, like Sunset's dick would tear her in two. She lifted her ass up high, just allowing Sunset to go even deeper.  
"Twi... Twilight?" Princess Twilight asked, gulping.  
Twilight's legs gave out. She collapsed onto Princess Twilight, their hot bodies colliding with a wet smack. Twilight shouted curses and swears into Princess Twilight's tits, shuddering and shaking.  
"Give her a few rubs," Sunset said. "Her cunt. Just... go crazy."  
Princess Twilight shifted around a bit until she could reach down to Twilight's crotch. She brushed her fingers along the sweaty skin until she found a sticky patch of soft flesh. She pressed a finger into Twilight's clit and the scrawny girl's entire body jerked. Princess Twilight flinched at first—then touched Twilight again and smiled. She liked this. She reached down farther until she could stick two fingers into Twilight's slick pussy. She thrusted once, twice. Nectar dripped down her hand.  
Sunset and Princess Twilight set to work putting Twilight through a rollercoaster of tortuous pleasure. Sunset tore her ass up while Princess Twilight massaged her twitching cunt. Princess Twilight could see Twilight's face going through every emotion at once, could feel her body twisting and arching and shaking.  
Within a minute Twilight exploded all over Princess Twilight's hand. Princess Twilight could feel Twilight's inner walls contracting and pulsing, gripping her fingers tight. Twilight drooled onto Princess Twilight chest before collapsing. Sunset's cock slipped out of her with a squelch, leaving another gaping hole. Princess Twilight couldn't muster up the courage to touch Twilight's open anus.  
Twilight rolled off the Princess and onto the bed next to her. The two Twilights' fingers intertwined as they stared at one another, exhausted.  
Any embarrassment or shame Princess Twilight once felt had disappeared, replaced by a hunger for more. She never wanted to stop having sex—she never wanted Sunset's warm cinnamon scent to leave her.  
At the end of the bed, Sunset undid her strap-on and tossed it to the floor. She crawled up between her two lovers and turned toward Twilight. Twilight let out a soft murmur when Sunset touched her, stroked her hair and kissed her nose. Twilight closed her eyes—in mere moments, her breathing became steady.  
Princess Twilight paused, then leaned into Sunset's shoulder. "Sunset?"  
"Hey," Sunset whispered back, still running her fingers through Twilight's hair. "Goddess above, how cute is she? You stick one dildo in her ass and she falls asleep."  
"What did you just do to her?"  
"Rammed her? C'mon, Princess. It's not like they don't have anal sex in Equestria."  
"Well, sure, but... I've never seen someone be as into it as you." Princess Twilight laughed. "I assume you two do this often?"  
Sunset raised a brow. "Does every night count as often?" She brushed a finger down Twilight's cheek. "Sometimes I wish I really had a penis, just so I could see how it really feels to fuck Twilight in the ass."  
For a moment, Princess Twilight shared that same desire. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, Princess Twilight had always fantasized about having sex—but no matter the dream, she never thought about anything going into her rear. She had always thought of her butt as taboo. She barely cared to touch it herself, much less let someone stick a chunk of plastic into it.  
But after seeing Twilight go absolutely insane when Sunset did her... maybe this whole 'anal' thing wasn't as bad as she thought.  
Sunset's eyes drooped. She wrapped a lock of Twilight's hair around her finger and relaxed—only to tense up again when Princess Twilight tapped her on the shoulder.  
"Um," Princess Twilight began, wringing her hands. "Can we... can we do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"You know—that." Princess Twilight took a hard swallow. "Anal."  
Sunset blinked a few times—then flashed her teeth. "I thought you'd never ask." The two girls sat up in bed, grunting from the small aches their sex had already given them. "But first, we gotta do one thing. Er, sorry; you gotta do one thing."  
"What do I have to do?"  
"Twilight," Sunset whispered, shaking her girlfriend awake. As Twilight stirred, rubbing her eyes and swearing she wasn't asleep, Sunset crawled to the end of the bed. "Get up, Twi. The Princess is gonna eat you out."  
Both Twilights exchanged a glance—Twilight's surprised, and Princess Twilight's sheepish—before moving into position. Princess Twilight found herself confused about what she was meant to do, but Twilight just grabbed her shoulders and brought her to the center of the bed. Princess Twilight lay down flat and tried to calm her racing heart.  
Her heart just pounded faster, though, when Twilight crawled on top of her and stuck her ass in the Princess' face.  
Twilight's backside was still raw, her pussy still swollen. Inches away from her mouth, Princess Twilight felt the heat radiating off Twilight's loose folds. She had already climaxed, and yet Twilight still dripped arousal. She still shuddered when Princess Twilight let out a held breath, warm air traipsing across her delicate pink flesh.  
When a minute had passed and she still hadn't moved, Sunset gave Princess Twilight a hard slap on the leg. "What are you waiting for?"  
"It's alright, Princess," said Twilight. She pushed her lower lips closer to Princess Twilight's face. "Just give it a liiiiick!"  
Princess Twilight dug the tip of her tongue into Twilight's pussy. Already Twilight's fluids spilled out into Princess Twilight's mouth. Twilight tasted sweet, tangy—like a ripe peach, bursting with juice. The girlcum just kept coming, coming, coming, flooding Princess Twilight's tongue. The faster she moved her tongue, the more Twilight moaned. Princess Twilight could see Sunset in the background, nodding and grinning.  
Up and down, across and back again, Princess Twilight dragged her tongue across every inch of Twilight's sweet vagina. She wanted to try everything, to completely explore her counterpart's nether regions. She pulled back for a moment, just long enough to see Twilight's pussy twitch, as if calling her back. She obliged, swiping the tip of her tongue along Twilight's labia.  
She could imagine Twilight looking at her vagina the same way, relishing in the pleasure coursing through her. Princess Twilight felt that familiar feeling in her loins, that unquenchable fire that only these girls could start in her.  
It only grew hotter when Twilight bowed her head and kissed Princess Twilight's clit. Princess Twilight's back arched at the touch, but she kept going, kept digging her tongue hard into Twilight's pussy.  
Compared to Twilight's short teases, her tight circles, Princess Twilight's tongue work was sloppy, unfocused. She couldn't tell if she was doing anything, much less pleasuring Twilight.  
So she followed Twilight's lead. When Twilight nipped at the Princess' blooming folds, the Princess did the same. When Twilight flicked her tongue across the Princess' nethers, the Princess did the same. Princess Twilight felt like she was in a game of sexual Follow the Leader, her lust-glazed mind doing everything it could to keep up.  
Princess Twilight would do anything to keep lapping up Twilight's juices, to keep drinking her arousal. She could feel Twilight's tongue grow frantic, her limbs tighten. They were both close.  
Sunset slapped a hand down on Twilight's shoulder. "Sit on the Princess' face."  
Princess Twilight frowned. "Wha—"  
Twilight's plump asscheeks collided with Princess Twilight's face. The Princess saw purple, eyes level with Twilight's loose anus. But her mouth was filled with sweet pussy, wet clit brushing against her lips. Every strained breath smelled of Twilight's excitement. She let her tongue traipse up and brush against the puckered edge of Twilight's asshole—Twilight gripped the Princess's sides.  
All the Princess could taste was Twilight, all she could see was Twilight's most private places. A day ago, Princess Twilight could barely imagine sex—and now here she was, eating out this young girl, making her moan and shudder and gush out her love.  
With Twilight's ass heavy on her mouth, Princess Twilight shot her tongue straight out. Her tongue slipped straight into Twilight's soaked, pulsing pussy. Twilight shouted a curse as Princess Twilight poked, prodded, explored. The flame in her nethers grew, spread, burned—  
A flood of nectar burst into Princess Twilight's mouth and across her chin. She felt a wildfire tear through her, goosebumps of pleasure rippling across her arms and legs. The warmth spread and blazed—then died down, leaving embers scattered through her body. Princess Twilight gulped down Twilight's fluids—the sweetness made her eyes sting—then collapsed into her pillow. Twilight's sweat-coated ass still hung a few inches from Princess Twilight's mouth.  
The Princess felt something wet on her face. Twilight's pussy still dripped girlcum, and hot droplets fell onto the Princess' cheeks, her lips. Mind buzzing with lust, Princess Twilight stuck out her tongue and tried to lift her head. She wanted to taste every drop—  
"Get up," Sunset said, grabbing Twilight with slick hands. Twilight didn't struggle as Sunset pulled her off the bed, planted a swift kiss on her lips, smacked her ass, then pushed her away. Twilight stumbled toward the door, then cast a confused glance back at Sunset.  
"Go," Sunset insisted, shooing her away. "Just for a few minutes. The Princess and I need some... alone time."  
Twilight raised a brow—then her eyes went wide. Squeaking out an apology, she snatched her glasses up from the bedside table and scurried out of the room. Princess Twilight watched her bare buttcheeks disappear into the hallway.  
"What's going on?" Princess Twilight asked. "Do you want to talk?"  
"No..." Sunset snorted. "We're gonna do anal. Remember?"  
Princess Twilight blinked a few times. "Oh!" She had gotten so caught up in eating out Twilight that she almost forgot why she ate out Twilight. Things had gotten weird in the past few minutes.  
"We're gonna have some fun!" Sunset grabbed her dildo and strapped it around her waist. "You're gonna love this. Trust me. It's gonna hurt a bit, sure, but you'll get used to it."  
Just staring at the long, ridged plastic cock, Princess Twilight felt a twinge of fear. It was just hitting her—that was about to go inside of her. It was about to tear her open, make her scream. Princess Twilight shrunk into the sheets and clenched her anus.  
"But first," said Sunset, tightening her strap-on, "there's one more thing we need to do."  
Princess Twilight held in her sigh of relief. "Sure. What is it?"  
Sunset grabbed Princess Twilight and maneuvered her until she was on her knees on the bed. Sunset stood in front of her, close enough that the dildo brushed against the Princess' face.  
"Suck on it," Sunset said.  
"Suck... what?" Princess Twilight blushed. "I mean, yes, I know what a... blowing job is. But that's a fake penis. You're not gonna feel anything—mmf!"  
Sunset grabbed Princess Twilight's head and pushed the dildo past her lips. All Princess Twilight could see was Sunset's crotch as Sunset's penis filled her mouth. Rigid plastic pushed against her tongue, her cheeks. Everything tasted of Twilight's fluids.  
"You talk too much," Sunset said, giggling. She took a heady breath and slid her cock deeper into Princess Twilight's mouth. "Just shut up and start sucking."  
Princess Twilight tried to speak, but couldn't form a word. She tried to pull away, but Sunset had a tight grip on her hair. All she could do was grunt and squeak. Sunset's cock just pushed against her cheeks.  
It didn't help when Sunset started gyrating her hips, sliding her dick in and out of Princess Twilight's mouth. The hard ridges bumped against the ponygirl's lips, dragged against her tongue. With every thrust, Sunset's cock slipped deeper. Princess Twilight's gag reflex yipped at her to get away—but Sunset forced her to stay, forced the dildo past her lips.  
"C'mon." Sunset lightly slapped Princess Twilight's bulging cheek. "Use some tongue. Get this thing wet."  
Princess Twilight did her best to circle the head of Sunset's penis with her tongue, but could barely move it; Sunset's cock took up all the space. She shook her head and tried to tell Sunset she just couldn't—  
Sunset pushed her cock in deeper, deeper. Princess Twilight could feel it pushing against the back of her mouth, sliding down her throat, hitting her tonsils. She tried to shriek, but could barely breathe. Gagging and sputtering on Sunset's cock, she flailed her arms against Sunset's stomach.  
Sunset waited a moment before pulling out. Princess Twilight took in a gasp of air and collapsed back onto the bed.  
"Really?" Sunset admonished, putting her hands on her hips. "That's as deep as you can take me? Weak, Sparkle. Don't tell me you've never sucked somepony off before."  
"No..."  
"Well, I'm letting you off easy. A horsecock is, like, twice as long as this." Sunset sighed. "We can work on your throat game later. No point in taking you if you can't stand some face-fucking."  
"I'm sorry," Princess Twilight choked out. She sat up. "But—'taking' me?"  
Sunset grabbed Princess Twilight's arm and pushed her off the bed. Before the Princess could even shout in confusion, Sunset bent her over the bed and spread her legs wide. Princess Twilight wrenched the sheets between her fingers as Sunset ran a finger between her asscheeks and across her clit.  
Something hard and wet pushed at her anus. "Are you ready?"  
The reality of the situation hit Princess Twilight all at once. "Wait," she said, turning her head. "I'm not—haah!"  
Sunset dug her fingers into Princess Twilight's asscheeks and thrust her cock inside. Lubricated with Twilight's juices and the Princess' saliva, Sunset's dildo slipped past the edges of Princess Twilight's puckered anus with ease. With every ridge that went inside, Princess Twilight squeaked.  
It felt like she had sat down on a broom handle. Princess Twilight could feel Sunset's hard cock worming its way inside, deeper, deeper, until she felt Sunset's waist hot against her rear. Sunset laughed as Princess Twilight tried to keep her breathing steady.  
Once Sunset had shoved her entire length inside, she held it there, moving her hips so the ridges would grind against Princess Twilight's asshole. But then she pulled out. Just a few inches, but enough to make Princess Twilight gurgle in relief. In again, then out again. Sunset settled into a steady and now-familiar rhythm of sliding her cock in and out of Princess Twilight's private regions.  
Pain still rocketed through Princess Twilight's joints with every thrust. And yet, as her anus slowly loosened up and made way for Sunset's girth, a new feeling overtook her: pleasure. Princess Twilight felt ashamed as fluid dripped down her legs, as her pussy tingled with every slap of Sunset's balls.  
"Ugh, you're so fucking wet," Sunset grunted, pounding the Princess' ass. She sped up. "Who knew you were such a stupid slut?"  
"I—I'm not—!" Princess Twilight said, arching her back to make way for Sunset's dick. The thrusts came faster now, faster and harder. Sunset dug her nails into Princess Twilight's thick asscheeks, deep enough to leave red marks. "Sunset—!"  
"Shut up!" Sunset held her cock inside Princess Twilight until the monarch screamed. "Look at you: Princess Twilight, nothing but a whore. Just like all you Princesses."  
"Please, slow down!" Princess Twilight begged. Sunset sped up. "Please—aaugh!" she cried when Sunset grabbed her hair and pulled it taut. She pressed her face into the sheets and convulsed with pain and pleasure and humiliation.  
"What was that, slutface?" Sunset asked, pulling harder. She laughed and slapped the Princess' cunt. "Fuck you faster? Okay!"  
She kept pounding, kept laughing. Painful jolts shot through the Princess' body, bringing tears to her eyes. And yet, she wouldn't move away. She stayed in place, biting the sheets, letting Sunset dominate her. And the nectar just kept flowing.  
"All of you are the same. You, Twilight, Celestia," Sunset said. "You ever see Celestia's face when she gets pinned to the ground and lets some random guard stick their cock up her ass? It's the same face you're making right now."  
Princess Twilight tried to compose herself, but could barely control her breathing, let alone her eyes rolling back, or her tongue lolling out. Pleasure raced through her like a hurricane.  
"Imagine if we just propped you up in the middle of Ponyville like this," Sunset cooed. She licked her lips. "Just tied you up, spread your legs and let everypony line up to use you. I bet every stallion in the country would stop by to blow their load into your ass. I bet a few of them would stick around to cum down your throat, too. Would you like that? You wanna choke on some stranger's jizz?"  
The Princess just moaned.  
"Answer me!" Sunset spanked Princess Twilight. "Would you like that, you fucking cumdumpster?"  
Princess Twilight gasped, holding both hands to her clit. "Oh, goddess above, I'm gonna—"  
Sunset pulled her entire length out of the Princess and flipped her over. Before Princess Twilight could question it, Sunset grabbed the discarded nightgown that lay on the side of the bed. She balled it up, then shoved it deep into Princess Twilight's mouth.  
Gag reflex going wild, the Princess sputtered and writhed—and gave a muffled shriek when Sunset stuck an entire fist up her asshole.  
"Scream, bitch!" Sunset spread her fingers, stretching out Princess Twilight's anus. "Scream!"  
And scream Princess Twilight did, on and on until a flood of pussy juice burst out onto Sunset's arm. The Princess took growling gasps of air, tore at the blankets—then went limp.  
Sunset pulled her fist from Princess Twilight's ass. Her entire forearm glistened with slickness.  
"Holy shit," Sunset said, chuckling. She staggered back a bit, then collapsed onto her back. "That was... you've got a tight ass, Sparkle."  
Princess Twilight just gazed lazily at the ceiling, sweet nectar flowing from her loins. A soft murmur floated from her lips when Sunset dragged a finger across her pussy and licked it clean. Sunset gave the Princess a cheeky pinch on the ass, then let out a barking laugh when the Princess flinched.  
A tiny knock came at the door.  
"Come in!" Sunset called, falling onto her back. Fluid still rolled down the ridges of her dick.  
The door opened, and Twilight walked back inside. Her hair wasn't nearly as frazzled before, and most of the sweat had been cleaned away. She also wore something new: a dark purple strap-on dildo, which stuck straight out in front of her. The balls were even bigger than Sunset's.  
"That's my girl," Sunset said as Twilight drew near. She grabbed the head of Twilight's cock and swirled her tongue around the tip.  
Twilight put on a weak smile, but pulled away from Sunset's touch. "Yeah," she said, sitting down. "Here's your girl."  
Sunset frowned. "Hey, what's wrong?" Next to her, Princess Twilight tried to take her gag out, but Sunset batted her hands away. Sunset sidled up to Twilight and kissed her lover's neck. "You're upset."  
"No, no, it's just—"  
"I thought you said you would be okay with this?" Sunset asked, glancing at Princess Twilight.  
"I am! I think." Twilight sighed and gestured to the Princess. "But, you know, she looks so much like me, she sounds like me, she's probably smarter than me—and she's royalty. I know you loved her first. Maybe you should just... just take her instead of me."  
"Tffk mff?" Princess Twilight tried.  
"You know that I'd never do that," said Sunset. She stroked Twilight's hair. "I love you. All of this—you know how I get with my fantasies and everything. This is just a bit of fun for us. You're having fun, right? With the strap-ons and everything?"  
Twilight spent a moment more pouting—then a tiny smile slinked its way onto her face. "Yeah," she said.  
"You're my cute little bitch," Sunset said. She pressed herself into Twilight, then pointed at Princess Twilight. "Her? She's just a whore."  
Princess Twilight tried to frown, but stayed silent.  
Twilight grinned and rubbed Sunset's leg. "Yeah. She's a bimbo."  
"A slut," Sunset added.  
"No better than a prostitute." Twilight's fingers inched closer to Sunset's hidden folds.  
Princess Twilight's cheeks had gone pink with humiliation. She felt like a trussed up turkey, set out on display for these two to gawk at, to feast on with their eyes. She felt used, embarrassed—like a total cumdumpster.  
And yet she flinched in pleasure when Sunset touched her swollen labia.  
"How's that?" Sunset asked, circling Princess Twilight's reddened clit with a finger. "You like it when we talk to you like this? When we tell the truth?"  
"I think she wants us to fuck her again," Twilight said, voice wavering with excitement. "The pretty little virgin wants more."  
"She's not a virgin anymore," said Sunset, running a finger between Princess Twilight's wet slit. "But you're right: I think it's time we gave her the real royal treatment. Just what an Equestrian princess like her deserves."  
Princess Twilight bit down hard on her gag as Sunset and Twilight grabbed her and flipped her over onto her stomach. The Princess couldn't ignore their swift fingers, grabbing and caressing every small corner of her body. She took a sharp breath when Twilight's thumb pressed into her sore anus.  
Two strong hands grabbed hold of her asscheeks and spread them far apart, making the Princess groan. Already her girlcum came flowing, tiny droplets falling from her pussy to the sheets below. Princess Twilight looked back to find Twilight standing behind her, a lecherous smirk on her face, sliding her purple cock between the Princess' asscheeks.  
The Princess moaned into her nightgown when Twilight pushed the plastic tip against her clit. Twilight's entire body shook with nervousness, so it took her a few tries to actually find Princess Twilight's vagina—she pressed her cock into the Princess' clit, her swollen labia, even her taint, before finally zeroing in on Princess Twilight's sweet womanhood.  
Hot juices gushed out as Twilight slid inside. Princess Twilight's pussy welcomed the hard cock, pulling it deeper inside and pulsing against it. Princess Twilight could feel a familiar fire sparking inside, stoked by the wet squelch of her arousal.  
Compared to Sunset, Twilight moved slowly. She teased and prodded, thrusting her cock in an inch at a time. Princess Twilight cursed when Twilight stuck a few fingers inside her still-loose anus and spread them wide apart.  
In the time it took Twilight to tame the Princess' pussy, Sunset had taken off her strap-on and replaced it with another one from the bulging bag. This one stuck out another three inches farther, and was at least an inch thicker. Tiny bumps covered its glossy red surface. And along with the new strap-on came a tiny black camera. Sunset mounted the camera on a nearby stool and propped it up beside the bed, pointed straight at Princess Twilight's strained face.  
Oh, Celestia above, is she taping this? thought Twilight. She shook her head. "Fonf fim fee!" she shouted past her gag. "Fonf—"  
"Smile!" Sunset chirped. She pressed a button, and a red light came on the front side of the camera. "That means you too, Twilight."  
"Fuck," Twilight muttered under her breath, thrusting her cock deep inside Princess Twilight. She wasn't listening.  
"So, Your Highness." Sunset leaned down and smiled at Princess Twilight. "I'm gonna take that gag out now. When I do, I want you to look into the camera here and say: 'My name is Princess Twilight Sparkle, and I love choking on cock.' Got it?"  
"Wuf fiff fufk?" Princess Twilight asked.  
"Good girl." Sunset reached forward and removed the balled-up nightgown from Princess Twilight's mouth. It dropped with saliva. Princess Twilight took in a gasping breath, gag reflex finally calming down. But Sunset just tapped the camera. "Ahem?"  
Princess Twilight moved her jaw around a bit, but then noticed the camera and shook her head. "Sunset, I really don't want to—"  
"Twi?"  
A jolt of pain ran through Princess Twilight's rear as Twilight gave her a hard spank. Her plump asscheeks jiggled against the dildo sticking into her cunt. Princess Twilight, caught off-guard, lost all the wind in her lungs. She barely managed another breath before Twilight spanked her again, even harder.  
Grunting in pain, all Princess Twilight could see was Sunset's unflinching smirk. "There's more where that came from," Sunset said, "if you decide not to listen to me. Twilight's gonna spank you hard, spank you until you're screaming—"  
"My name is Princess Twilight Sparkle!" shouted the Princess at the camera. Her face burned. "And I love choking on cock."  
"What about jizz?" Sunset asked. "You love it when strange men tie you down and cum down your throat, don't you?"  
Princess Twilight hesitated until she felt Twilight's nails dig into her anus. "Yes," she spat. "I love choking on jizz!"  
Sunset laughed. "That's what I like to hear. Bitches like you are made to take orders." She repositioned the camera a bit so it would capture both Princess Twilight's face and her own strap-on. She pushed the red dildo against Princess Twilight's lips. "Get sucking. Just the tip."  
Princess Twilight shot a glance at the camera, but then gulped and opened her mouth. She circled Sunset's tip with her tongue. Thin strands of saliva ran down the cock's thick head. From behind, Twilight's strong thrusts kept pushing her forward, and pushed Sunset's cock deeper.  
"Yeah, just like that." Sunset stroked Princess Twilight's cheek. "Let everyone know how good you are at sucking dick."  
Sunset grabbed Princess Twilight's hair and pulled, shoving her cock deep inside Princess Twilight's mouth. Princess Twilight bit down instinctively, but the hard red plastic forced its way down her throat. Princess Twilight gagged and sputtered at the feeling of Sunset filling her throat, forcing her to swallow the dildo. Sunset slapped Princess Twilight's cheek and laughed.  
"I thought you liked choking on cock!" Sunset roared, facefucking the Princess with glee. "Maybe you'll feel better if you just pretend I'm some stranger, forcing my cock down your throat in some dark alley somewhere. That's what you're more comfortable with, right?"  
Princess Twilight's throat and fuckhole cried out for help, for relief. Pleasure and pain swirled through her, driving every sense crazy, tearing her brain in two—  
Sunset pulled out her cock, letting globs of spit splutter from Princess Twilight's lips. She pulled out just in time for Princess Twilight to give a gasping moan. Sweet honey burst from her pussy, squirting out from whatever space Twilight's rod left open. Princess Twilight cursed at nothing, vision blurring, legs shaking. When Twilight finally retreated, the Princess fell to her stomach.  
Her throat and pussy felt raw, like an entire town had used her as the public slut.  
Spend a bit more time with Sunset, and she just might see to that.  
Princess Twilight closed her eyes and imagined it—Sunset leading her out into the middle of Canterlot, spreading her legs and inviting the town to use her as they wished. She could already feel the warm cum seeping from her pussy, could feel the tingle of fingers tugging at her tits.  
And in the present, she could feel her arousal already returning.  
"Use me," Princess Twilight said without thinking. Cursing herself, she shut her eyes tight and prayed no one had heard her.  
"Use you?" Sunset repeated, smiling. She gave Twilight a kiss, then laughed. "You read my mind."  
Sunset called out a few quick orders, too fast for Princess Twilight's exhausted mind to understand. The Princess put up no fight as Twilight lay down, and Sunset lifted the Princess to sit on Twilight's cock. The slick dildo penetrated Princess Twilight's sex with ease.  
Princess Twilight didn't know how she could keep feeling pleasure, how her brain hadn't turned to mush. She moved on instinct, shifting her hips while Twilight fucked her from below. The wet shlicks of Twilight's dick rubbing against her counterpart's swollen lips filled the room. Princess Twilight felt the solid rod grinding inside her, hitting against her core, her g-spot, her whatever-they-called-it—she moaned into the air, eyes shut tight.  
The camera captured it all. Sunset moved like a pro photographer, getting as close as she could to Princess Twilight's young pussy without getting the camera wet. She moved up to the Princess' breasts and massaged them, tugged on them. Princess Twilight's sluttification was being recorded for all to see. But soon Sunset disappeared—only for a moment, however.  
"Don't cum," came Sunset's voice in the Princess' ear. Strong golden arms wrapped around her torso, groping fingers grabbed tight on her tits. Something hard and cold pushed against her asscheeks. A warm breath traipsed down her neck. "I'm not done with you yet."  
Sunset tossed the camera to Twilight, who grabbed it with shaky hands. Twilight pointed the camera right at Princess Twilight's pleasure-contorted face.  
Cold lube splattered across Princess Twilight's butt. Sunset held tight onto her sextoy's boobs for leverage and slid her cock deep inside. The Princess' asshole was still loose from Sunset's earlier assault, and welcomed the penis without difficulty.  
Sunset pushed Princess Twilight over so she could have more space. Princess Twilight now groaned directly into the camera as two hard cocks pistoned inside her, burning her loins with pleasure.  
The next few minutes went by in a lecherous blur. Princess Twilight felt hands all over her, felt thick rods drilling inside her. An hour ago she had been a virgin—now she was no more than a whore, a complete and total slut. All she wanted was more cock, more dicks inside her. It was all she wanted, even as Twilight and Sunset forced her through one orgasm, two. She had no time to rest before they were back on her, forcing their dildos deeper, deeper.  
Sunset grabbed Princess Twilight's shoulders and pulled her back up. "This is your life now," she hissed, breathing hard. "From now on, you're my personal sex slave. You got that?"  
Princess Twilight could barely nod.  
"Whenever we go out, you're gonna be naked, and I'll lead out out on a leash." Sunset giggled. "And whenever I ask, you have to get on your knees and eat me out."  
"Yes," Princess Twilight moaned. She felt the third climax coming. "Yes!"  
"And I'm gonna bend you over and fuck you in the ass, right in front of everyone!" Sunset yelled. "You two belong to me!"  
Princess Twilight screamed her approval, pussy clamping down on Twilight's cock. The third orgasm rumbled through her. Stars in her eyes, electricity in her limbs, Princess Twilight's body bucked and jerked and shuddered—then, sweet arousal gushing down her thighs, she felt Sunset and Twilight pull themselves free from her. Both her pussy and asshole were gaping holes. Princess Twilight fell onto the bed and curled up into a ball. Warmth covered her, but she still had to heave for breath.  
She closed her eyes and focused on the vague shapes swirling in the darkness. Her head buzzed with the force of her screams and moans.  
In the blackness, she heard the jingle of strap-on buckles. "Gimme the camera," Sunset said. "And go wash that thing off." Footsteps, then the muffled rush of water from a faucet. Beeping from the camera. Sleep clawed at Princess Twilight's mind, begged her to submit.  
It seems like submitting is all I've been doing tonight...  
A warm body appeared at her side, curling up against her back. "Hey," Sunset whispered. She stroked Princess Twilight's sore asshole. "Do you think you can get up? There's something else I wanna do."  
Princess Twilight frowned. "I don't know—"  
"Great." Sunset grabbed Princess Twilight and forced her to sit up. "Trust me, you'll love this. Just do what you do best."  
Princess Twilight grumbled a bit, but let Sunset grab her and move her around. Twilight joined them, and seconds later the counterparts were kneeling on the bed, staring straight at Sunset's shiny dildo. Every few moments Sunset would knock it against Princess Twilight's lips, giving her a tiny taste of her own asshole.  
Sunset pointed the camera down at her personal whores, neither of whom could bring themselves to look into the lens. Twilight squeaked when Sunset grabbed her hair and pushed the dildo into her mouth—just the tip.  
Twilight circled Sunset's head with her practiced tongue, tracing the tiny lines on Sunset's dick and leaving the plastic even wetter than before. Princess Twilight could tell Sunset was resisting every urge she had to shove her rod down Twilight's throat, to choke her with cock. But resist she did, just swiping her tip along Twilight's tongue. Twilight gave her lover's dick one long lick, leaving a thin strand of saliva hanging off it.  
"How does the Princess' ass taste?" Sunset asked. "Remind me to have you motorboat her later."  
Twilight smirked.  
Sunset giggled and swung her cock over to Princess Twilight. "Your turn."  
Princess Twilight looked at the saliva-coated dildo with unease. "This seems... unsanitary."  
"C'mon, Princess," said Twilight, stroking her pony-self's arm. "It'll make Sunset happy."  
Princess Twilight pursed her lips and prepared to say that she didn't quite care what Sunset thought—but the thought died in her throat. It took her a moment to realize she did want to make Sunset happy. She wanted to pleasure Sunset, to make her moan just like she had made Twilight moan.  
Princess Twilight opened her mouth. Sunset grinned and laid the tip of her penis on the Princess' tongue. The Princess started sucking.  
A host of flavors danced across Princess Twilight's tongue: the saltiness of Twilight's spit, the bitterness of her own asshole. This dildo had been stuck all the way up her ass at one point—and now Princess Twilight took her mistress deeper, tracing the plastic veins with the tip of her tongue. Having Sunset's cock in her mouth felt natural. It felt right.  
"This is Princess Twilight Sparkle," said Sunset to the camera, voice quivering. Nectar ran down her legs. "She used to be an all-powerful alicorn, but now she's my bitch, and she loves to be dominated."  
"Loves it," Twilight added, nodding.  
"She spends all her free time looking for cocks to swallow." Sunset grabbed Princess Twilight's face and pushed her dick in further. "She's desperate for cock. She'll do anything for it."  
Princess Twilight sucked faster, harder. She felt that familiar burning deep inside.  
Sunset swallowed. "Deepthroat me again."  
Princess Twilight took Sunset's penis out of her mouth and shook her head. "I don't think I can..."  
"You did it before."  
"Not for very long," said the Princess. "Maybe I can just—"  
"Twi?" Sunset prompted.  
Before Princess Twilight could say another word, she felt Twilight's hands on the back of her head. One push later, Sunset's cock was halfway down her throat.  
Princess Twilight flung her arms out wide, fingers grabbing at air. She could feel the bulge Sunset's dick made in her throat as it went down. She gagged and groaned and gasped, but Twilight and Sunset just laughed.  
Twilight tugged on Princess Twilight's hair and pulled the penis out of her mouth. Globs of spit dripped from it.  
"Twilight can deepthroat me just fine. You know why?" Sunset asked. "Because she practiced. And now we're gonna make you practice."  
Twilight shoved the Princess forward again, stuffing the dildo down her throat. Princess Twilight's eyes watered. Sunset's balls rested on her chin.  
And for the next few minutes, practice they did. Twilight kept her hands on Princess Twilight's head, pushing it forward, pulling it back, forcing the once-royal to choke on Sunset's massive schlong. Sunset kept recording, giggling at every dribble of saliva that escaped Princess Twilight's mouth. She couldn't do this. She couldn't.  
And yet, with every suck, blowing Sunset got easier. It took a minutes, but soon her gag reflex stopped crying out. She grew used to the pain of stretching her throat. And the smell of girlcum coating Sunset's pussy just drove her crazy.  
In the span of a night, Princess Twilight had gone from royal alicorn to a dick-sucking machine, no better than a cockwarmer. And a cockwarmer is what she wanted to be—she wanted to hang on Sunset's arm, to get down on her knees to suck Sunset off, or eat Sunset out wherever they went. She wanted Sunset to lead her outside naked, to punish her in front of everyone. Everyone would see Princess Twilight's reddened asscheeks, her loose anus, and they would know that she was no more than a dirty bitch.  
"...Nine, ten, eleven," she heard Twilight counting. Princess Twilight had completely forgotten about the cock filling up her throat. "Twelve, thirteen, fourteen... fifteen."  
Sunset backed up, dragging her thick penis out of Princess Twilight's mouth. She let it rest on Princess Twilight's chin.  
"I think—" Sunset said, legs shaking. She gulped. "I think that's good for now."  
Princess Twilight gasped for air. Twilight held her tight, stroking her hair and rubbing her back.  
The Princess managed to look up at her mistress. "Did I do good?"  
Sunset didn't answer. She just backed up and let a wide, devilish grin spread across her face. "Oh my goddess," she whispered, letting a hand traipse down to her crotch. She fumbled with the buckles on her strap-on, then tossed it to the floor. Arousal gushed from her swollen pussy. "Oh my goddess!"  
Sunset hopped up onto the bed and pressed both hands hard against her crotch. With one touch, they came away dripping. She cursed and moaned as she slipped her fingers deep inside herself. It was as if Princess Twilight's question had flipped a switch in Sunset's mind, turning her from the calm dominatrix they knew to a primal beast. Twilight picked up the camera to record the event: Sunset Shimmer furiously masturbating in front of her lovers.  
Without being asked, Princess Twilight disregarded her sore throat and rushed over to Sunset. She spread Sunset's legs and gave her a long lick, right between her folds. Sweet, sweet juice filled Princess Twilight's mouth. If her pussy hadn't already been fucked raw, she would have started schlicking off, too. Princess Twilight felt Sunset's warm walls clamp around her tongue—then came a rush of fluid, all over her face. Sunset let out a wailing moan as she climaxed into Princess Twilight's mouth, an hour of pent up sexual arousal spilling out into one orgasm.  
Sunset collapsed. Twilight put the camera away, and joined Princess Twilight in drinking the excess girlcum straight from Sunset's tight fuckhole.  
A minute later, the three of them lay together in Princess Twilight's bed, Sunset in the middle with a Twilight under each arm, nuzzling Sunset's tits. Sunset gave both girls a gentle kiss. Sleep came for them quickly.  
Princess Twilight dreamed of being dominated—of being tied up, gagged, and fucked senseless.

A few days later, Princess Twilight sat in the corner of Sugarcube Corner, sipping tea with Rarity—the Equestrian Rarity.  
"Ten inches?" Rarity asked, raising a brow. "That's not especially long, is it?"  
"Maybe not for ponies, but human penises almost never grow that big," Twilight said. She touched her throat. "Humans are not designed to suck cocks—penises that long."  
Rarity tittered. "But you still did it, no?"  
"Yeah." Twilight blushed. A few times. And not just in Sunset's apartment..."  
The door to the bakery chimed, and in walked Rainbow, Applejack, and Fluttershy. The trio trotted over to their friends.  
"Howdy, girls," Applejack said, taking a seat. "What's going on with you?"  
"Not much, I'm afraid," Rarity said, shaking her head. She gestured to Twilight. "We were just discussing Twilight's trip to visit Sunset, and how much cock—mmf!"  
Twilight lit her horn and closed Rarity's mouth. "Nothing!" Twilight yipped, face bright red. "We weren't talking about anything!"  
"Oh," Rainbow said, "you were talking about how Twilight is Sunset's bitch now?" Applejack snickered. Fluttershy blushed.  
"Rarity!" Twilight said. "You told them?!"  
"I'm sorry, darling!" Rarity said, smiling sheepishly. "I had to tell somepony! This secret was simply too juicy!"  
"It's okay, Twilight," Fluttershy said. "We're not judging you."  
"That's right," Applejack said. "There's nothing wrong with being a slut."  
"I'm not—!" Twilight started, but stopped herself when other tables turned to stare. Cheeks burning, she slumped in her seat. "I'm not a slut. Sunset and I didn't even do that much together."  
At Twilight's side, her bag started vibrating. "Ah! Speak of the former-demon!" Twilight said, pulling out the magic journal. "Here. Even Sunset will tell you: our relationship is purely platonic." Twilight opened the journal to the glowing page and let it flop open on the table. Everypony craned their necks to look.  
On the page, printed bright and clear and colorful for everyone, was a picture of Princess Twilight with her lips wrapped around Sunset's cock. Spit covered the entire length of Sunset's toy, and Princess Twilight's eyes had rolled back. Behind her, the human Twilight smirked. All of them sat in a public park somewhere, and strangers were visible in the distance.  
Everyone watched as a few words appeared below the photo: "Suck it, Equestria."  
Twilight slammed the book shut, lungs collapsing.  
Everyone was silent.  
"Wow, Twilight," Pinkie said, appearing at the table next to them, "I never knew you were such a slut!" 


End file.
